


Fluffy Fluffy Cute Cute

by SavannahBunny



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahBunny/pseuds/SavannahBunny
Summary: A collection of works for OTPtober Fluff! Mostly G'raha Tia/Crystal Exarch x WoL - Savannah Bunny. There may be some Azem/Sunna x Glenr (Ancient OC) as well as some Diluc and Main Character (from Genshin Impact) sprinkled in.
Relationships: Diluc/Main Character, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. Confessions in Crystal (Crystal Exarch x WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Exarch is doing everything in his power to not reveal his true feelings for Savannah. Savannah has a change of heart on her initial feelings for the Exarch.

The Crystal Exarch strolled around the Crystarium. He had needed some fresh air after the last few hours in the Ocular. He did his usual rounds when he needed a break. He greeted people, asked for the status on projects, but often his eyes would wander to other corners of the area, scanning for the newest addition to the Crystarium.  
Where was the Warrior of Darkness?  
He was trying to hold back from looking at her from the Ocular while she was in the Crystarium, lest he catch her in the Pendants in more... compromising situations.  
Yet he still couldn't help looking before he had decided to take a break.  
He shouldn't get so close. He knew that. If she were to figure him out...  
"Exarch?" The Exarch was snapped out of his thoughts by Katliss. "Are you by chance looking for Savannah?"  
"Ah... I suppose I want to make sure she is doing alright, being new here, after all." Katliss gestured to the Exarch to follow her. He looked at her curiously and followed her to the edge of the platform. She pointed at one of their trees where numerous crumpled up papers were. "She's in the tree. Apparently she's been there drawing and seems to be... struggling. One of my people happened to notice a large pile of crumpled paper fall from the tree suddenly and thought it was dying. I think she was building a pile somewhere on the tree and it happened to fall over without her noticing. She's apparently deaf to anyone calling out to her as well. Perhaps she'd listen to you, since she's more familiar with you."  
"I'll see what I can do." The Exarch nodded, even though he internally chided himself for once again getting close to her. As he remembered, drawing was a stress relief for Savannah. If she was struggling with it... "Oh and give her this." Katliss handed him a pad of paper as the Exarch had begun reminiscing. "I feel she may run out of paper soon." The Exarch stared at it a moment and then smiled up at her.  
"Thank you Katliss. I will be sure to do that." The Exarch walked over calmly to the tree. His heart beat fast against his chest, the young man he thought long gone stirring in him. He wanted to be by her, his beloved, before time was up. He couldn't help the pang in his heart from being so near her and yet unable to say or do anything that would convey the truth. Oh, how he had missed her. How he still loved her. How sorry he was for everything she had gone through because of him.  
Instead, to her, the Crystal Exarch was the bringer of sorrow, and would barely give him the time of day or afford him any trust. Though she recently returned with Alphinaud, he hoped she was a little more understanding of the situation and would fight alongside them, even if she would never forgive him for (accidentally) taking her family from her.  
When he got to the tree he looked up to see Savannah, doing exactly as Katliss had said. She looked frustrated, unfocused. He picked up a couple of the crumpled papers to look at them. They were very unlike the ones he was used to. Some of them were the beginnings of people that were unfinished and scratched all over. Some had patterns but again scratched over it. Some were just random lines or circles that seemed like her just trying to get /something/ down. He heard a tear and then something hit his head. He watched as the crumpled paper rolled. He noticed the branch next to her still held quite a few. She must have been placing everything there in an attempt to not liter, unsuccessfully.  
"My friend, are you alright up there?" He said, to which she did not respond. Had he not talked with Katliss he would think she was ignoring him, but she simply seemed to be frustrated and furiously scribbling at her drawing tablet again. "Warrior of Darkness?" He tried. Nothing. The Exarch glanced down at a pebble at the foot of the tree. If words couldn't reach her...  
Savannah's mind was fuzzy. So many thoughts rushing through her in waves. Nothing would come together as one. It was a battle in her mind and drawing wasn't helping. For a moment she'd be able to release some of her frustration but it would come back mere seconds later. Something made her ears twitch but she didn't notice. She was back to trying to draw again. It seemed be going fine and then the frustration came and-  
"Ah!" A pebbled being tossed up at her and landing on her sketchbook startled her enough to make her flail and fall off her branch. Savannah waited for the impact of hitting the ground, but she never felt it. When she opened her eyes she was met with the Crystal Exarch holding her, like a groom carrying his bride from a wedding. "My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you so. I was only trying to get your attention."  
"Calling to me would have sufficed." She mumbled, glancing away. The Crystal Exarch found her reaction surprising. He expected to be met with disdain, not hesitance.  
The Exarch chuckled. "I did, as did many others as well."  
"They did!?" She groaned and covered her face as she blushed. "I'm so sorry..."  
"No harm done. They were just worried with all the paper suddenly appearing. Is something on your mind, my friend? I'd be happy to be a listening ear." She removed her hands from her face slightly, her face red from embarrassment. Again, he was surprised to not be rejected immediately.  
"Um... Perhaps I should be set down first." The Exarch gripped her a bit tighter. He didn't want to let go. He never wanted her to leave his arms ever again. But alas, he had to do as she asked, and helped her back onto her feet. Savannah stood before him. Her face was still red from embarrassment and she opened and closed her mouth multiple times. Why was she so nervous?  
"My friend," He said, making her look up at him. "If you are not ready to talk about what plagues your mind I understand, but please don't hold onto such stress for too long." He smiled. "I know Alphinaud is back now. If aught has your mind askew you should talk to him."  
"I did actually... that's why I..." She took a deep breath. "Exarch!" He took a step back in shock at her almost yelling his name.  
"Y-Yes, Warrior?"  
"I... I'm sorry." The Exarch couldn't believe what he just heard. Certainly he had misheard. She was apologizing to him? To him?  
"Whatever for? You've done nothing that deserves-"  
"I have." She interrupted him. He realized whatever it was she needed to get it out.  
"Alright. What are you apologizing for?"  
"For... when we met." He looked confused. "I... treated you harshly. Without hearing you out."  
"This should suffice." The Exarch said as he stopped in a clearing between the guards post and the Crystarium. Slowly Savannah walked towards him. He had noticed it upon seeing her, just how different she was. The dark circles, the scare, the seriousness, along with the anger and fury she had for only him, as it didn't seem to be directed at Lyna at all, whom she had nodded and smiled to. "You must have many questions." Suddenly she grabbed the shoulders of his robe and pulled him flush against her in a flash, their faces inches from each other.  
"Where are they? Where is my family that you stole from me?" She had practically growled, teeth bared, a sound he had never heard her make before, and for a moment it terrified him. He also was thankful that his hood was magicked to stay on. Her eyes burned with an angry fire, but he noticed the awful loneliness. He took a moment to collect himself and then placed his hands over hers.  
"I understand your concern. You were the only one I had intended to summon. Rest assured, they are safe and doing their part. They aren't at the Crystarium but I can tell you where they are and how to find them. Let me explain to you the situation and I promise you will get them back."  
Finally she let go. "Hurry it up. I want to find them and get back home."  
"I know it was not your intention to summon them." Her words broke the Exarch from the memory. "You've been nothing but kind, but I've hardly been cooperative and I've brushed you off. You didn't deserve that. I was taking my anger out on you without knowing all the facts."  
"...This has what has plagued your mind so?" The Exarch said softly. She nodded.  
"I... I hope you can forgive me, Exarch..." Her eyes widened when he took her hands in his.  
"My friend, there is nothing to forgive. I deserved every ounce of your anger. I made you feel abandoned. I left you alone. Took away those closest to you. I just hope you can forgive me."  
"I do! I already have but-"  
"Then if it will make you feel better, I do forgive you too." Savannah paused and then sighed with relief.  
"It does fill me with a sense of relief to hear you say it." She said, smiling softly. "Thank you, Exarch." For a moment he was stunned by the smile. It was a smile directed at him. For him. His heart beat faster in his chest. "Exarch?"  
"Y-Yes, Savannah?"  
She smiled. "Would it be okay if I drew you?" It was funny to hear her ask for permission. He thought back to his youth when he'd found the ten pages of drawings of himself on that day in the woods before they had even started dating. But also...  
"I'm not usually one to allow someone to do something like that..." Her ears flopped down in sadness. "But I suppose I can make an exception." They bounced back up in joy. He couldn't help but chuckle at how cute it was. Savannah picked up her sketchbook and opened it.  
"Ah!" Her whole body frumped forward.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I ran out of pages..." She sighed.  
"Here. Use this one." The Exarch pulled out the sketchbook Katliss had given him. She turned to him and her eyes sparkled with wonder. Now she was reminding him of the Viera he had fallen in love with. She had a few more barriers than she used to, but she was still there.  
"Are you sure? It's blank and unused..."  
"Exactly. It should be perfect for you. you can thank-"  
"Thank you, Exarch! I love it!" Savannah said cheerily as she hugged him, meaning his face was squished into her chest. A feeling he had forgotten about and wicked white had he missed this.  
But he certainly couldn't make it seem like he enjoyed it unfortunately.  
"S-Savannah! P-Please...! Your chest...! In public like this...!"  
"Hmm...?" Savannah stopped and looked curiously. "What about my chest?" The Exarch sighed. This was always such a losing battle. She pulled away from him and then took his hand. "Come over here!" She smiled at him, a brilliant smile that would have him bending over backwards for her. She hurriedly walked over to the tree and sat down, patting the ground next to her. The Exarch sat down and smiled. It had been a long time since he’d seen her sketch. Her process. Her expression. He watched as the pencil danced across the page, until it stopped. “Exarch I need you to pull down the hood.” She said as she reached out for his hood. Savannah was surprised at just how fast his reflexes were as he grabbed her wrist.  
“My apologies, Savannah. But this hood is magicked to stay on and won’t come off by the mere tug of your fingers.”  
Something mischievous sparkled in Savannah’s eyes then. The Exarch caught her other hand as it darted for his hood too. “My friend! Please!”  
“If a small tug won’t do... then maybe a larger one... will get it to happen!” She had a wide mischievous grin. She was pleasantly surprised at how strong he was. He was fighting back and fairly successfully. She pushed a little more, trying to get on her feet and he just squeezed tighter.  
The Exarch grit his teeth. It was difficult to hold her back. “You’ll just be... tugging my head back!” When he noticed her trying to get on her feet he quickly swept them off the ground with his leg and then quickly rolled them over. He pinned her legs and body underneath his, keeping her wrists tight against the ground. He breathed heavily, only inches from her face, their lips so close to each other. Her face was shocked and her mouth a perfect O, surprised that someone had overpowered her. The Exarch pulled away a bit, smiling. “Satisfied, my friend?”  
Savannah paused and then laughed, one of pure joy and elation. A laugh that seemed to be unhinged by burdens and duty. A laugh that had his heart pounding for more. “Yes, I’m sorry. It’s been a long time since something like that sparked in me and had fun like that.”  
He smirked. “Well I certainly haven’t tangled like this in quite some time. You might want to take it easy on me next time. I am an old man after all.”  
“Ha! Says the man who has me pinned.” Savannah’s eyes glinted with challenge. Suddenly he had the greatest urge to deeply kiss her right then and there. For a second, a primal urge to have their bodies connected almost overpowered him enough to crash his lips against hers. Even if the Crystarium citizens were watching this exchange between them, and he knew at least a few were. Even if it meant getting too close. To have her. To hold her. To taste her. To love her once more.  
Almost, being the key word.  
What made it harder was that it looked like she wanted him to kiss her. She probably didn’t even realize that she so subtly moved and tilted her chin with every move he made, ready to receive him. For him to take her and claim her as his and-  
He pulled away, taking a deep breath of fresh air. He had forgotten just how intoxicating she was. “Do you promise to leave my hood be?”  
She looked slightly disappointed. “I promise... for now.” She grinned, again.  
He sighed a slight chuckle. She was so cheeky. “I suppose that’s the best I’ll get for now.” He released her wrists and stood up. He held out his hand to help her up and she smiled and took it. “I suppose we should clean up this mess.”  
“Exarch.”  
“Yes?” He turned to her.  
“Would you like to go to dinner? The least I can do after all this is make you a meal. Or going out might be better. My cooking skills aren’t as good as theirs.”  
The Exarch remembered the story of how she accidentally poisoned herself and tasted testing her own cooking. He reminisced on the failed times he'd come home to their cabin to find her covered in bandages from cooking dinner upon his arrival. His heart felt a pang of pain. It almost felt like she was asking him out on a date. Impossible of course. He was an old man. She wouldn’t be that interested. And he wasn’t either. He wasn’t. He wasn’t.  
“Alright, I accept your invitation to dinner.” He said with as much grace as possible, his heart was beating like that of a young man again. “Perhaps a place in the Crystarium? It would give you a chance to try some of the Crystarium’s cuisine.” And not poison anyone or be left alone together.  
“Sounds great. Meet there in 3 hours?”  
“Sounds delightful.” The Exarch said with a smile. She made her way back to the pendants while the Exarch headed to the Ocular.  
The Exarch had been correct earlier. A few of the Crystarium people had been watching them and they all grinned at each other as they departed to prepare.

~

Savannah closed the door to her room in the Pendants and leaned against it, sliding downwards to sitting on the ground. Her heart was beating so loud she had feared the Exarch had heard it. He didn't, right? She really hoped he didn’t.  
She never thought she’d feel like this again. Five years and she’d never had an aching in her heart for someone like this. What was she thinking? How could she fall for the leader of the Crystarium? And she basically asked him on a date!  
Savannah wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that at least she knew this time what her beating and aching heart meant. She had a crush on the Exarch. Maybe she should cancel the date. He brought her here to fight off the Light, not take out on a date. And there were probably plenty of people who tried this with him. It was probably annoying. But... what if he didn't see it that way?  
She had a choice to make. Did she deny her feelings and potentially burst out her feelings later or never at all? Or did she try to convey how she felt and not waste time like she did last time, ignoring her feelings and pretending it wasn’t true.  
It was difficult for her to not see his eyes, to see what feelings he had through them, but for some reason he wanted to keep his secret, and she would respect that. But it made understanding how he felt more difficult. At the same time she didn’t want to ruin any relationship with him, they had just become more like friends. And also... she somehow didn’t want to disappoint him either. That the hero he summoned was anything else. She sighed. Though she already proved that wrong didn’t she.  
She remembered his smirk, his smile, his laugh. He didn’t seem to mind at least. So maybe...

~

The Exarch walked into the Ocular and took off his hood. That was close. That was way too close.  
She couldn’t take off his hood because it really was magicked to stay on, but...  
How close he was to kissing her. How close he was to losing control. To convey his held back feelings for her. How their bodies had been pressed together because of his idea to pin her. To be cradled in her chest.  
And in the public eye! What if Lyna has seen!?  
He felt an old urge creep up his spine. A feeling he hadn’t felt in over a century.  
The need to dominate her. To have her under him. Bend her to his will. Take her. Claim her. Make her his again. Make her cry out for him. Make her beg for him.  
He covered his face. Why had he agreed to meet her for dinner? He should have made up some excuse! He could cancel. Say something came up.  
Everything would be fine as long as it wasn’t like a date right? As long as he kept a distance away to avoid the intoxication of her scent that seemed to drive him wild and illogical.  
Besides he had brought her here and for some reason she had felt the need to apologize to him. He wasn’t worth being by her side in that manner. He told her to forgive herself for her initial, and well-deserved, manner towards him, yet he still couldn’t forgive himself for tearing everyone away from her and causing her to react like that. There were a lot of blanks in her history, but obviously something must have happened to cause such a reaction like that.  
He wished he could ease that pain, but it was more important to save her from death and fulfill the dreams of his comrades from the Eighth Umbral Calamity.  
He had a duty. He must remain focused on that duty.

~

The Exarch walked to the dinner area. “Exarch you’re the first to arrive!” Glynard said from behind the bar.  
“First to arrive?” The Exarch asked curiously. There were plenty of people already seated.  
“Your friend has yet to arrive.” The Exarch’s mouth fell open slightly.  
“How did you...?” The Exarch knew that some of the people of the Crystarium had been watching them, but he didn’t know they’d be able to eavesdrop.  
“What can I say? Word travels fast.” Glynard shrugged with a smirk. The Exarch had a bad feeling about this, as if he wasn’t anxious enough already.  
“Exarch.” He turned towards the familiar voice and upon seeing her, his eyes widened. She was wearing something other than the white dress she had arrived to the First in. This one was black, long, and simple with over the shoulder sleeves. A small chain silver necklace wrapped around her neck. She had simple black heels on underneath, though he couldn’t understand why she wore heels. She was plenty tall already. “Perhaps... I am overdressed?” She blushed.  
“N-No! You look lovely! I’m probably underdressed.”  
“I was trying to match the elegance of you actually.” His elegance? He was nothing compared to her elegance, especially at this moment. “Also, I don’t normally wear outfits like this often. When I go to parties or dinners, I’m usually there as...” she paused. She shouldn’t say “Warrior of Light” out in public like this. “...as someone else that requires a different type of uniform. As well as, I feel I can let my guard down a little more here.”  
Gods help him. He had been determined to get through this dinner as professionally and quickly as possible but now... How could any man resist her? The little minx caught him in a trap and he didn’t think he could escape.  
He didn’t really want to escape honestly.  
“Good, now that you’re both here follow me.” Cyella said and started walking. They followed her, but curiously Cyella led them to a table far away from the area and to a more private place.  
“I... had no idea you had tables up here.” The Exarch said.  
“We don’t usually.” Cyella said. There were candles, flowers, and decorations all around. Savannah and the Exarch blushed. “Now, tell me your order so I can have the cooks start on it.” Both of them sat down and glanced at the menu and then told Cyella, who walked away with a smile.  
The Exarch sighed. “I apologize. I think some members of the Crystarium may have heard our conversation and... took some matters into their own hands.”  
“It’s lovely all the same. It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a... outing like this.” Savannah smiled fondly. She really did think it was sweet of them to set it up like this.  
Though that news surprised the Exarch. A part of it hurt him thinking that his date with her might have been the last time anyone did that for her. Had she really dated no one else? Was it intentional or did no one else have the courage to ask her? Perhaps it was part of the changes he noticed. Perhaps she had become more unapproachable somehow. He didn’t have her full history after all. Just bits and pieces. He wanted to know everything. Every good time, every bad time. But that wouldn’t happen.  
“Yes the people are very thoughtful and caring.”  
“I can tell. I wish people on the Source were as kind and caring as the people in the Crystarium. You’ve done a wonderful job in that aspect.”  
The Exarch chuckled. “I wish I could take credit, but in truth it was their own resolve to build a safer place for everyone after the Flood.” Savannah smiled at that. She wanted to say more but Cyella came up with food and wine.  
“Enjoy.” Cyella said with a smile and then left.  
“This looks delicious.” Savannah said. She glanced at the wine warily.  
“Would you care for a drink?” He reached for the bottle but his wrist was grabbed. He looked at her and her gaze was sharp, serious. “What is it, my friend?” Her gaze went to the bottle. She didn’t want to voice such concerns after just saying how good the people of the Crystarium were.  
Without a word she grabbed the bottle with her other hand. She checked to see if the bottle looked like it had been opened, which it didn’t seem like it had, and then poured a small amount in her cup, setting the bottle down out of the Exarch's reach. She swirled it in her glass, examining it. But the Exarch noticed it wasn’t in appreciation, as wine aficionados would do, but in suspicion. She looked like she was about to go into battle.  
“My friend, what ails your mind so?”  
Savannah was silent and then sipped her wine. She paused, giving it a moment. And the look faded to one of relief, but she still seemed to carry a weight. In this sigh, he could see the dark circles and wrinkles that betrayed hardships she went through.  
“It doesn’t seem to be poisoned.” She said.  
“Poisoned!?” He exclaimed, though she didn’t seem to pay no mind and finished the tiny bit left in her glass. Even for her, she couldn’t get drunk on such a tiny amount. “My friend, why would you drink something if you thought it was poisoned.”  
“Better me than you.” She said without thinking, closing her eyes as she set her glass on the table. Suddenly there was a clatter and her eyes burst open as the Exarch cupped her cheeks to have her look up at him. He was frowning and even if she couldn’t see his eyes, she could feel the rage emanating off him. She felt the sorrow as his hands seemed to shake slightly, as if holding something back.  
“Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that.” He grit his teeth, though it didn’t seem to be out of anger but in frustration. “Do you truly believe your life to be worth so little? I truly hope you don’t actually believe that...”  
To his surprise, Savannah placed her hands over his and smiled, leaning into his touch with her eyes closed. “Thank you, Exarch, for caring. But it is not that I see my life as less. I see mine as equal. However, I would rather myself be poisoned than someone I care about.”  
The Exarch wanted to argue about how her life was worth more. About how no one else could do the things she’s done. How no one else would be able to save them from Light’s Oblivion. But he knew she would only continue being humble and hush all his arguments.  
“Forgive me for my careless words. I know you went through a lot of trouble to summon me here. To hear me say such a thing must be disappointing.“ She felt one of his hands go to her hair and she opened her eyes. His face was only inches from hers.  
“You will never disappoint me, Savannah.”  
She paused and smiled. “Never is quite a strong wo-“ Savannah wasn’t able to finish that sentence as the Exarch captured her lips in a deep kiss. A passionate one. One that had him slipping his tongue into her mouth and taking his time to explore and wrestle with her tongue. He pulled back and wiped the saliva that connected them.  
“Never. Do you understand?” Savannah’s face was flushed red and in shock. The Exarch has just kissed her. Made out with her. He gripped her chin. “Do. You. Understand?”  
She nodded slowly, a blush covering her cheeks. “I-I understand.”  
Slowly the Exarch’s face flushed red at the realization of what he’d just done. He didn’t just kiss her, he had kissed her so forcefully. The pain in his chest from her self-consciousness, how close he was, how intoxicating she was, had been too much to bear. He wanted to fight whoever made her feel like this. And it somehow ended up in smashing his lips against hers.  
“My apologies-I didn’t think-I shouldn’t have-“  
“It’s okay, Exarch. I’m... kind of relieved.” She smiled. “I... like you too.”  
His heart beat against his chest wildly. She liked him. She liked him. How? How was this possible? How had she come to like this version of himself? It didn’t seem possible. She looked up at him with the soft smile of love he remembered from his youth, the memory so much clearer now than it used to be, a no longer faded dream that was difficult to recall. She was here, in the flesh, real and alive.  
“Then I hope you don’t mind...” he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips, soft and plush against his. Gods, the nights he’d think of this. The times he had wished to have her company at his side again. And now she was. He would have to make it count. It would hurt later, but there was no turning back now. He would try to make every moment with her worthwhile.  
Her eyes sparkled under half kissed eyes when he pulled away. It made him want to kiss her more and more and never stop. Instead, he forced himself to take a step back and then sit down in his seat again. “We should probably eat, lest Cyella come back and relay to the cooks we are not eating and did not like what they made.”  
Savannah giggled at that, a sound that warmed his heart. “You’re right. Let us enjoy the rest of the evening together.” They smiled at each other and clinked their water glasses in toast.


	2. First Date (G'raha x WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha invites Savannah on a night out together after the Labyrinth of the Ancients Clear.
> 
> Admittedly this also like a first date/confession post. Lots of build up. Enjoy.

What were his first impressions of the Warrior of Light?  
Naive. Too trusting. A bit air headed. Sometimes she’d just get so lost in thought in the most random of places and times.  
She’s also a Viera and practically the opposite of what he heard Viera’s were like. Mature. Distant. A no-nonsense type.  
The Warrior of Light was kind, a little more extroverted, and a powerhouse on the battlefield.  
She also held a grudge. She was avoiding him now, even though she agreed to be part of NOAH.  
To be fair, his first impression... left much to be desired. He could admit he made a mistake but how could he make up for it if she didn’t at least talk to him! G’raha stood up. He had to make it right.

~

“Who wants to attempt talking to her?” Minfilia asked the group.  
“Ask her about what exactly?” Yshtola asked.  
“Savannah. She’s been trying to level up her Culinarian class for the past three hours now. She seems moody but she won’t talk to me or Tataru about it.”  
Thancred looked over at Savannah who was indeed trying to level that skill and was covered in bandages from it.  
Savannah huffed. She didn’t understand what she was doing wrong. Why was high quality food so difficult to make? It seems like it should be similar to learning a fighting class! Her mind then wandered off to the Miqo’te. Wondering if he knew how to cook. She violently scratched at her head with her nails.  
Stop it! Stop thinking about him! Ever since meeting that cheeky red headed Miqo’te she couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was like the plague. She’d even taken up the bow recently too because of seeing he had one and somehow got her interested in that class. Why? There was no reason to be inspired by someone who made you do their work for them. Who tricked you. Who had that stupid cheeky smile.  
“She’s been doing that a lot too.” Minfilia sighed.  
Savannah placed a hand over her heart and squeezed her shirt in a tight fist. And every time she thought about him her heart would pound in her chest like a hammer. Perhaps she was sick. Maybe she needed to see a healer.  
As the others talked about what they should do, Thancred had been watching her. He was the first Scion to meet her when she arrived in Eorzea for the first time in Ul’dah of all places in that scanty Viera outfit of hers. He quickly learned she knew nothing about men, dating, or anything of the like. And most likely about this as well.  
“I think I know what ails our friend. Allow me to handle this.” Thancred said. The others looked at him in surprise and watched as he walked over to her.  
Thancred sat down in a chair across from Savannah. “You know, learning to cook usually requires focus and a clear mind. Judging by the bandages and the fact that you’ve been doing this with very little success for three hours, I’d say there’s something troubling from you.”  
Savannah paused before sighing. “I guess...”  
“By chance, is there someone you’re thinking about?” Savannah looked at Thancred in shock.  
“H-How did you-!?”  
“You forget I have a bit more worldly experience than you, especially in this category. Fear not, I am an expert in this particular field.”  
“You... are an expert in cooking?”  
“No! No, not that. I meant why you are distracted.” She raised an eyebrow. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but perhaps has there been a particular person you just can’t stop thinking about? A constant stream of thought or where he just pops up in your head start the most random of times!”  
“Yes! It’s annoying! He’s annoying!”  
“Mhmm. I noticed you picked up the bow recently. Seems like you've been pretty good at it. Is that per chance his specialty fighting class.”  
Savannah’s jaw dropped. How did Thancred know all of this!?  
“And, does your heart pound and your body heat up whenever you think about him?”  
“I think he made me sick. I don’t know how but I think he did.”  
“Yep. You’re certainly sick. With love.”  
“What!?” Savannah yelled.  
“You, my friend, have a crush on this person.”  
“What’s a... crush? Is it contagious?”  
Thancred laughed. He couldn’t help it. Sometimes he couldn’t believe just how innocent or inexperienced the Warrior of Light was. Savannah glared at him, hard enough to make him stop laughing and clear his throat.  
“It’s not contagious. It just means you like this person a lot. You’d like to hang out with this person. Perhaps date him. Hold hands. Eat a private meal together. Get to know each other deeply. That type of thing.“  
Savannah felt her heart beat faster at the thought. She’d seen people like that. Viera’s in her tribe weren’t very affectionate with the other males, but she’d seen a couple of her aunties do stuff like that. She’d certainly seen a lot more stuff like that in Eorzea, especially between males and females.  
A blushed crossed Savannah’s face. “I-I don’t know about that...” Thancred found it pretty cute. He almost felt like a father teaching his daughter about love. Though she could easily kick his ass in a fight and make him regret ever thinking that.  
A chime in Savannah’s ear made Savannah sit up straight. She put a hand up to her ear to answer the linkshell.  
“Ah Savannah! I’m glad I got a hold of you. I finished those Aethersands. Took a while to get them right but they’re finally finished and ready to break those barriers. Head over to the Find when you get the chance.” Cid hung up before she could protest or make an excuse to not go. Though she probably would’ve gone anyways. She promised to be a part of this expedition and she was excited to explore a place no one had been in for hundreds of years. Discovering new things, learning about history, helping people even if it meant sealing the place up afterwards, all part of being an adventurer.  
“That was Cid. Apparently they finished making the aethersands to break the barriers of the Crystal Tower.” She got up and started walking away. She stopped and turned to look at him. “Thank you, Thancred. I’ll... keep what you said in mind.”  
He waved. “Happy to help.”  
When Savannah left the Scions finally came out of their hiding spot behind the bar.  
“So... our dear Warrior of Light has a crush? I wonder who it could be.” Yshtola said.  
Thancred shrugged. “All I know is he’s either an archer or a bard. But you’ll find those everywhere.”  
~  
When she had gotten there, she found Cid, Biggs, Wedge and Rammbrose at the tent. She was relieved not to see G’raha. She was already confused and-  
“Sorry I’m late!” A voice said behind her, making her jump. She turned to see the Miqo’te behind her who wore a grin.  
“Hello Warrior of Light! Ready to explore the Crystal Tower?”  
She turned away. “Yeah, I guess...” her cheeks were a slight pink. Not that he could see if anyone noticed their exchange. Though G’raha was certainly disappointed by the response, he wasn’t going to give up.  
“Alright! Here we go. Four Aether sand shards. Biggs, Savannah, G’raha and I will unlock the barriers one-by-one with these. Though I’ll be trying the first one.”  
“I can do the first one. No need risking your life, Cid.” Savannah said.  
What a hero-like thing to say, G’raha thought, putting others before herself  
Cid laughed. “I appreciate it, Savannah, but it’s my experiment. I need to take responsibility should anything go awry and I won’t have anyone’s injuries or death on my conscience.”  
When they got there, Cid talked about the barrier more. G’raha shot an arrow at the barrier as a test.  
Why did Savannah think he looked really cool doing that? How effortless it seemed. How confident he was. How defined and large his arm muscles were-  
Savannah mentally slapped herself. Stop that!!! What was she doing ogling at him like that! Thancred couldn’t possibly be right could he? That she liked him? That she was... attracted to him?  
The Warrior of Light was... very expressive when she was in deep thoughtful about something, G’raha noticed. She looked confused, angry, and nervous all at once. Though he didn’t understand why she suddenly was feeling all those emotions because of this.  
“Alright. Time to put these sands to use.” Cid said, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked serious again about the task at hand. Like a hero willing to take any risk. He heard her let out a small sigh of relief when the barrier lifted instead of incinerating Cid. A sound no else would pick up because they weren’t Miqo’te and able to pick up smaller sounds like he could.  
When they got past the barriers, everyone looked excited. G’raha even jumped in the air in excitement.

Savannah smiled.  
Cute. UGH. STOP. PLEASE.  
“Now we just have to get past the Labyrinth and get to the Crystal Tower.” G’raha said. He grinned at Savannah. “I’m looking forward to clearing this with you. I may not have as many battle feats as you but I can certainly hold my own in a fight.” G’raha paused at her expression. It wasn’t one of annoyance or huffy defiance, but it seemed more like one of surprise? Perhaps mixture with something else he couldn’t quite place.

“Actually G’raha, I’d prefer if you stayed behind.” Cid said.  
“What!? No way!”  
“Your expertise on the Allagan history and specifically the Crystal Tower could be invaluable in getting Savannah and her adventuring friends through the Labyrinth and what they might face.“  
G’raha crosses his arms, a pout on his face. “Do you ever tire of being right, old man?”  
“Actually...” Savannah said, everyone turning to her, she suddenly felt nervous about speaking up. “I think... I could really use his help in the dungeon. A bard is always good to have in the party too. Could he... come with me?”  
Everyone seemed surprised she would make such a request. Mostly G’raha. After avoiding him, ignoring him, and being overall confusing around him, she was sticking up for him? She wanted him to join her in this adventure? She looked nervous but it was kind of... cute actually.  
“I understand. But his skills and knowledge are better outside the battlefield for this particular instance. He’ll get to see all of the Labyrinth in detail with more time to explore once you clear the way for us.” G’raha was surprised to see she actually looked a little... disappointed. “Alright, let’s head back to the find and make a plan for how to proceed and research what might be inside. We’ll have you and your adventuring friends prepped and ready when the time comes.”  
Savannah has that serious expression again. G’raha decided to call it the “Warrior of Light” expression. The one that was ready to go for action.  
As he left she sighed. How could she try to question Cid like that? Cid has his reasons, she shouldn’t have said anything. But... he looked so disappointed... she wanted to see him smile. And she knew what it was like to want to adventure and be told you can’t. Plus he seemed to be an expert and a fan of the history of the Crystal Tower. Like a dream come true. She wanted to make it happen.  
“Hello? Warrior of Light?” G’raha’s voice snapped her from her thoughts. “You get lost in thought a lot, y’know that.” Savannah looked at him surprised. She knew that, but no one had ever called her on it before. Was it really that often? Or was it because she’d been thinking about him so often. “Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you.”  
There it was. That cute look of surprise.  
“Thank you? I didn’t...”  
“You stood up for me. Tried to convince him to let me go with you. Truth is, normally I wouldn’t let someone tell me what /not/ to do, but in this case I feel it’s important to do what he says. But I appreciate you trying nonetheless. If he had agreed I would have jumped at the chance to explore and fight with you. Who wouldn’t want to fight alongside the Warrior of Light?” He grinned, his ears and tail wiggled in joy.  
Savannah blushed a bit and the urge to try to pet them suddenly great. She felt her hand twitch and she Immediately grabbed her arm with her other hand to hold it down. How could she think about doing something so... so... audacious!? Was that the right word? Maybe bold was better. She didn’t know. Her mind was swimming.  
But also... he kept calling her Warrior of Light. Even if what Thancred said was true, that she liked him, he only liked her as a fan of the Warrior of Light. Not a person.  
“Hey.” G’raha said. “There’s a festival coming up for Little Ladies Day.”  
“Little... Ladies Day? Is that for Lalafells?” Savannah asked. G’raha looked shocked at her answer. “Is... that wrong?”  
“Yeah. Have you never been to a Little Ladies Festival before?”  
“I haven’t been in Eorzea too long. You celebrate holidays I’ve never heard of and I ended up missing the last few apparently. My tribe didn’t really have many holidays and certainly not one called ‘Little Ladies Day’.”  
“That won’t do! You should be taking time for yourself to enjoy things too!” G’raha said, his tail fluffed out. How could she not know and no one tell her?  
“Time for... myself?” G’raha couldn’t believe this. Did she really not understand the concept that she can and /should/ take at least a little time out of her Warrior of Light routine to do something for her? No way. Not on his watch.  
“Tomorrow. You and me. We’re going to the Little Ladies festival. I won’t take any arguments or excuses. Got it?”  
Savannah paused and then smiled. “Okay.” G’raha’s eats flattened. What a beautiful smile she had. He just made her smile. “We should probably head back before the others worry. Maybe you could tell me about the other holidays on the way...?”  
“Y-Yes! Absolutely!”  
~  
G’raha waited at the Ul’dah entrance for Savannah to arrive. He had ended up waking up and getting ready early. His thoughts and dreams have been filled with her. And some of them were more... bold. It wasn’t like his thoughts or dreams had been that lewd. They had actually been rather innocent. Kissing her. Running his hands through her hair. Brushing her cheek with his fingertips. Holding her hand. Resting his hand on her knee. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he cuddled her.  
He sighed heavily. How could he picture the Warrior of Light like that? Sure she had her cute moments but she was the Warrior of Light. That practically made her off limits right? Somehow that thought made it a little more enticing. But he would /never/ act on such a whim. He would never date her just to date the Warrior of Light. He would need a much more sincere reason.  
No!!! No no no, he refused to think about her that way. He barely got past becoming an annoyance! He wanted to be friends with her! Nothing more! Absolutely nothing-  
“Sorry I’m late!” She said as she approached. G’raha felt his face heat up and his ears and tail shot straight up. What... was she wearing!? It looked like bard gear! She had a bow on her back. The front of her shirt exposed her stomach and breasts. He thought she used arcane magicks! Why the sudden change and in such a revealing outfit!? “I was finishing up something with my instructor.”  
“By chance... are you learning to become a bard?”  
“Oh! In my rush I forgot to change back! Y-Yes... I got the urge to try out archery recently and was directed towards a bard teacher later.”  
“Recently?” He asked absentmindedly. She stood a foot or two away from him. He never realized just how perfect his height was. If he took a step forward his face would collide directly with her chest that was almost completely exposed to him.  
G’raha took a step back as his ears fell flat against his head. He needed to control himself!! “W-We should head to the festival! Follow me Warrior of Light!” He started walking away.  
“G’raha Tia!” He stopped at the sound of her yelling his name, ears peeking up straight. She looked cross. He resisted the urge his tail had to go between his legs in fear. What did he do now?  
“What’s my name?” She said simply, crossing her arms.  
G’raha raised an eyebrow at the question. “Your... name? Is this a trick question?”  
“...Nevermind. Lead the way.” Savannah‘s ears drooped a bit. She had wondered if he just didn’t know it or not and that’s why he kept calling her “Warrior of Light” instead. She could see now she was just being foolish.  
~  
G’raha couldn’t believe that a day for her to do something for herself turned into a day of going to Ul’dah, Limsa, and Gridania to help the Songbirds with a request. The Warrior of Light just couldn’t say no or ignore a person in need. So like a hero. Now she was backstage helping them with a dance. They had offered G’raha a spot too but he wasn’t a dancer. He was a fine singer, but choreographed dances were not his thing. So instead he stood in the crowd to support her. He supposed it was sort of like a mini-adventure with her, though it included no fighting and nothing like the tales he so admired.  
When they finally came out, he blushed. Savannah was front and center, which seemed odd being the tallest in the group. But as the Warrior of Light it certainly gained popularity. And the outfit was beautiful on her. It also showed off her long legs.  
They started their dance and song. She actually had a pretty singing voice. And the dance certainly was very entertaining. People were cheering and having a good time. They were fun to watch. Though Savannah did seem a little nervous. He cupped his hands around his mouth.  
“Go Savannah!” He shouted with all his might touch try to get his voice over the crowd. She looked shocked for a moment and then grinned wide. Her smile. Her smile was stunning. It shined brighter than the sun, moon, and stars combined. His heart beat wildly in his chest. She seemed to get more into the dance. More relaxed and having fun. He learned an important lesson right then and there.  
Call her by her name.  
~  
When she got off the stage she practically tackled him into a hug. “You called me by my name!” She said as his face was pressed against her chest. G’raha’s face was bright red.  
“S-Savannah please! Your chest! In public! People can see! L-Let go?”  
“Hm?” She was confused at his protest but let him go as he asked. G’raha blushed. He was surprised to learn that she was at least somewhat affectionate. Perhaps she was that way with people she felt close to? Or at least to those she let her guard down around? Her friends? “I was... kind of worried. You called me ‘Warrior of Light’ so often I thought you either didn’t know or...” she drifted off not really wanting to say the rest. “Anyway, thank you for bringing me here. It’s a lot of fun!” She smiled again. That brilliant smile.  
G’raha cleared his throat. “Y-Yes well, it’s not over yet! There’s still still stuff to explore and do!” G’raha said. So together they viewed the vendors, ate themed food, entered raffles, viewed the decorations, and learned the history. Overall, a very successful date-  
Woah. G’raha stopped himself. This was not a date. They weren’t dating. This was between friends. He was showing her a new experience. Trying to let her have fun for once.  
Suddenly his idea of being friends with her got complicated. Once you were in the “friend” role, you often got stuck there. And though this entire time he had been working to become friends with the Warrior of Light, he now found himself wanting more. Greedy. He was absolutely greedy. She was selfless. Too selfless maybe. She should get to enjoy herself more often. Maybe she’d enjoy... spending more time with him?  
“Savannah.” Her heart beat at the sound of him calling her by her name. “Tomorrow is supposed to be a beautiful day. I usually spend beautiful days under a shady tree and read. Would you care to join me?”  
Savannah paused. He was inviting her to spend more time with him. Honestly it sounded like quite the lazy day. Could she really take a lazy day off like that?  
Do something for yourself. That’s what G’raha had said. Taking time for yourself was important.  
“Sure. That sounds nice.”  
~  
“Well someone certainly looks happy!” Tataru said when she arrived back at the Rising Stones.  
“D-Do I?”  
“You said a co-worker at the Crystal Tower took you to the Little Ladies Day event right? How was it?”  
Savannah blushed. “It was fun. He took me around. I danced. He cheered me on.”  
“Sounds like a fun date~”  
“I-It wasn’t a date!” Savannah said, face flushing more. Tataru giggled.  
“Maybe not but you sure like a maiden who /wanted/ it to be.” Savannah covered her cheeks. Tataru giggled again. Teasing the Warrior of Light was quite fun! “Are you going to be seeing him again soon?”  
Savannah looked away. “W-We’re meeting again tomorrow.”  
“Oh~? And what are you going to do?”  
“W-We’re just going to sit under a tree and read. Though I might also draw some.”  
“What!? That sounds like a boring date!”  
“I-It’s not a date first of all! S-Second,” She smiled a bit. “It might be nice to take a lazy day for myself.”  
Tataru paused and then grinned. “That’s a very good point! You should definitely take some time for yourself!” Whoever this boy was, he seemed to be a good influence on her at least, Tataru thought. “Have you thought of what to wear yet?”  
“Um, I was just going to wear comfy clothes.”  
“Nonsense! We must prepare at once!”  
“Tataru...!” Savannah whined.  
~  
“No!!!” Savannah froze as she started leaving the Rising Stones. Dang it, she had been hoping to avoid the Scions receptionist. “Why are you wearing that!? What happened to the other outfit? The dress!”  
“Tataru it’s a very nice dress that would be nice for a date, but this isn’t a date. And it won’t be comfortable sitting on the ground floor in.”  
“You could wear the dress to seduce him into asking you on a date!” Tataru said with glee. Savannah blushed.  
“I-I'm not going to seduce anyone!” Tataru pouted. Savannah sighed. It was really difficult to say no to her. She grumbled. “If... we meet up again after this, and it seems appropriate, I promise to wear the dress. B-But not to seduce him! Just because it’s a nice dress...”  
Tataru gleamed with delight. “Wonderful! Off you go! Don't want to keep him waiting!” Savannah blushed as Tataru waved her goodbye.  
~  
G’raha had told Savannah the coordinates of the perfect place he spent his reading days. Quiet. Alone. No distractions or people finding you. He had brought various books for them to read. Food and drink. She had said she was also bringing her drawing materials just in case she got inspiration. Which was welcome of course. In fact, he was curious as to what she liked to draw.  
G’raha started setting everything up. His heart pounded in his chest. He shouldn’t be nervous. They were friends. Or at least becoming friends. But they weren’t anything more. He had thought about it last night. He had no right to be even remotely interested in her in any other way.  
So why did he invite her to a place to be alone and in each other’s company for a while? Because he doesn’t think things through. If they were in a public space it would be easier to pretend.  
And yet he preferred this. Just the two of them.  
In his head it was hard for him to wrap the idea of the Warrior of Light, brave hero of Eorzea, date someone. G’raha paused his thoughts. What if he didn’t think about her as the Warrior of Light though? She wanted him to call her by her name. Perhaps she also wanted to be treated like a normal person. Plenty of people probably treated her the same way he did. Putting her on this pedestal. Having high expectations for her. Perhaps, she wanted someone to treat her like a normal person. So then dating wouldn’t be /completely/ out of the question, right?  
His ears flicked as he heard someone approach and turned to look at who it was.  
“Wow this is really a nice spot. I wasn’t sure what to expect when you gave me these coordinates.” Savannah smiled.  
G’raha smiled back. “I told you. It’s the perfect spot.” Thank goodness she wasn’t wearing that bard outfit. It had been hard to contain himself yesterday when her breasts had been exposed at face level. Instead she looked like she was wearing something much more comfortable for reading. She sat down next to him.  
“I brought us some food and drinks as well in case we get hungry.”  
“You cook?”  
“Only simple meals. Enough to take care of myself.”  
“Wow... I’m kinda jealous.” G’raha’s ears stood up. She was jealous... of him!? “I can’t make a meal for myself or anyone else. Every time I do it turns to black mush. One time I tried it and I ended up being rushed to a healers tent because I had accidentally poisoned myself.”  
“What!?” G’raha said incredulously. “You poisoned yourself!?“  
“Apparently I used an ingredient not meant for cooking. Or at least it can be if you cook it right.” G’raha started to laugh. She puffed her cheeks. “What’s so funny?” Gods, her pouty face was really cute.  
“I-I’m sorry. It’s just funny to think that the Warrior of light can take down primals, Garlemald, and more, but can’t make herself a meal somehow.”  
She chuckled. “I suppose. So, what books did you bring?” She asked. G’raha prattled on about the different types. All were personal favorites of his that he thought Savannah might enjoy.  
Savannah took a book and they both read. It was quiet but both seemed to be fine with that. Just being in each other’s company was bliss for them. Savannah set down the book and started drawing.  
“Too boring?” G’raha asked. He was disappointed but he knew Savannah might not like every book he brought.  
“Quite the opposite.” She said to his surprise. “I actually got inspired to draw something.” He watched as she started sketching a building. It took him a few minutes to recognize it but it was definitely based on the cabin described in the books. He heard something brush against the tree and looked down.  
Her tail. Her soft, fluffy, small tail, was flicking back and forth. He had never noticed it before now. Viera’s had tails too. He had the greatest urge to reach down and test if it felt as fluffy as it looked.  
Savannah was glad she had chosen to wear this over the short dress Tataru had picked out. She was much more comfortable sitting in the dirt like this than a “date outfit” when this wasn’t a date. It wasn’t a date. It wasn’t a date. The mantra slowly repeated in her head and the pencil stopped.  
“Ah!” She exclaimed.  
G’raha paused his hand that he had absentmindedly started inching towards her tail. It was an accident! He didn’t mean to! He hadn’t even touched it yet how did she notice! “My papers! I’ll be right back!” She quickly dropped her drawing pad and ran after the papers the wind had picked up a few moments ago.  
The drawing pad opened to a different page. It was of a Lalafell whose hat had a feather and grinning.  
He debated. He shouldn’t look in here. It was probably private. But also...  
He gently took the book and flipped through some of the pages. A couple walking down the street. A man he recognized as Thancred with a soft smile, a roegadyn with an interesting tattoo under his eye... She was a talented artist. G’raha paused and stared long and hard at the next page. It was a bust picture of him. G’raha Tia. Smiling. G’raha turned the page. This one had three smaller busts. One of him smirking. One of him pouting. He never pouted like that though! One of him smiled but the emotion expressed more adoration. He turned the page. A full body picture of him with his arms crossed looking smug. Next page. Him dancing in the male Songbird outfit. Had she really wanted him to join that bad? If he had though she wouldn’t have smiled brilliantly as she didn’t when he called her by his name. Why him though? Was he that expressive that he had become or muse? Or... was there something more? Next page.  
G’raha’s heart beat in his chest. A picture of him and her. He was talking and she was listening closely. Next page. He had his arm wrapped about her shoulder. Next page. He kissed her cheek softly. G’raha blushed.  
Did this mean... that she liked him? That’s what this meant right!? Or... is this just practice and something she just had “inspiration” to draw? No that wouldn’t make sense. She could have drawn anyone if she wanted to draw a kiss on the cheek... Next page. The shell of his ear bent as he nuzzled her face and she laughed. Next page. He was in front of the Crystal Tower as if showing it off. Though there wasn’t much detail in the Tower, since they hadn’t gotten close enough to see details, she did a fine job at capturing the shape and shading. Next page. G’raha paused. She was sitting crying under a tree. Alone. Though she did look younger. And she looked like she was crying. He noticed wrinkles on this particular page. He wondered if it was from tears. If she had cried as she drew this.  
He wondered if drawing was therapeutic for her. And... he was intruding on that. His ears flickered as he heard someone approach. He quickly put the pad down closed and picked up his book, pretending he didn’t see anything.  
“Phew. Sorry to run off like that. I didn’t think about what would happen if the wind caught hold of them.“  
“Were you able to find all of them?”  
“Yes and thankfully none of them seemed to get that dirty either.”  
“Why bring loose leafs if you have a pad?”  
“I’m starting to run out of pages and I haven’t purchased a new one yet. If I get inspired and don’t have anything to draw I start to get a little antsy.”  
“I see...” it probably was therapeutic then. Now he felt guilty flipping through it like that. And yet... if he hadn’t...  
But drawings didn’t confirm her feelings for him. If she didn’t say the words he wouldn’t be able to 100% know how she felt about him.  
She opened the pad again and continued drawing. Internally he sighed in relief. She didn’t seem to suspect a thing at least.  
She started to hum the Songbirds song quietly as she continued drawing. He listened a moment with a smile. After a moment he joined in as well.  
“You... have a really nice singing voice.” She said.  
“Why thank you. I have been told my singing voice is quite beautiful. I tend to sing Allagan songs of the past. You have a pretty singing voice as well.” He said, hiding his blush at his last sentence behind the book. Why did he have to say all that? Brag like that!?  
“Will you sing one for me? An Allagan song of old?“ G’raha looked at her surprised. She wanted to hear him sing an Allagan song? He smiled and nodded.  
G’raha stood up and pulled out his harp and stood before her. A private performance just for her.  
Savannah was captured by his voice. It truly was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful singing voice she’d ever heard. She clapped when he was done and he bowed dramatically.  
“Thank you. Thank you. I am here for your pleasure, madam.” Savannah laughed. What a beautiful sound it was to hear her laugh. Like music itself. What a wonderful date this was.  
Wait! No! This isn’t a date! Savannah didn’t come here for that! She came for a lazy day with no expectations or duties or people bugging her for help! A day to relax and enjoy solitude. Well, almost solitude.  
“Encore! Encore! Encore!” Savannah chanted and clapped. G'raha smiles. She looked like she was having fun though.  
“If it is my audience’s wish then so shall it be!” He said dramatically. G’raha pondered what song he should sing and then smiled. He began to sing an Allagan love ballad.  
It was breathtaking. His eyes were closed as he sang. The emotion was clear and vivid in his voice. The song overwhelmed her with an emotion she couldn’t quite describe. The meaning so clear not only in his words but in the way he sang it. And yet she didn’t understand what the feeling was.  
When G’raha opened his eyes, she was crying. “Are you okay?” He walked over and kneeled in front of her, concerned.  
“W-What? Why?”  
“You’re crying!” He said with worry. He withheld the urge to wipe her tears with his thumbs.  
“I am?” Savannah reached up and touched her cheek. “I am! I don’t know what came over me! I was so entranced by your song and...!” She flushed with embarrassment. How could she cry like that!? She quickly wiped away at her tears. G’raha smiled softly. A caring, precious smile. A smile that had her heart pounding. A smile she wanted to capture on paper. Keep it forever and close.  
“Well I’m glad my singing can make you feel emotions so intensely. It’s quite the compliment for a singer.”  
“Is that so?” She laughed. “Should I cry more often then?”  
G’raha laughed. “Please don’t. People may start to think I’m hurting you.” Savannah laughed with him. G’raha rolled from his knees to sit down next to her. “You know there is actually history behind the song.”  
“Oh yeah?” Savannah asked curiously. “What’s the history?”  
G’raha then happily went on to explain the meaning of the song. A tale of two lovers. One a princess and one a pauper. Torn by class and circumstance. Yet they always met when they could. Though stories about the princess and the pauper were more speculation than anything. There was never any true recorded evidence of an affair between them. The song also never mentioned any specific names from Allagan history so it could have been any princess with any trusted advisor or people the songwriter made up.  
“It’s very pretty nonetheless, though I think you singing it made it even more so.” Savannah said. She couldn’t describe the emotion she had felt. Or maybe it was that it was a variety of emotions. Happiness. Sadness. Longing. All of it centered around two people just wanting to be together.  
G’raha blushed at the compliment. She was good at spoiling him with praise, that’s for sure. He should really try not to let it go to his head. He could sing or talk for hours with her. Maybe he’d teach her a few Allagan songs and they could do a duet together. There were definitely Allagan songs meant for more than one person to sing.  
Savannah picked up the book again and began reading, smiling as she did. G’raha was glad she liked it. He went back to his book, yet he couldn’t focus. His eyes kept drifting towards the Viera. The beautiful Viera who cried at his love ballad. So genuine. So caring. It was just winning battles that made her a Warrior of Light, he realized. It was also her kind and caring nature. Even if she didn’t realize it herself. She’d touch so many lives. Now and in the future. She’d make a huge impact on the world, he just knew it somehow.  
He glanced down at her hand on the ground. Should he... try to hold it? Make a move? She came here to relax though he didn’t want to push that on her. She’d think he’d brought her here just to put the moves on her.  
Dammit. He couldn’t do that. Perhaps he could just... make up an excuse.  
She jumped when she felt his hand brush hers.  
“Ah, my apologies. I got to a scary part in my story. It helps to know someone’s here.”  
“Do you normally read scary books when you’re alone?” She raised an eyebrow.  
Damn. Why was that the excuse he came up with. “No, I just forgot about this part.” Why couldn’t he have come up with something better. His eyes widened when he felt her pinky finger intertwine with his. He glanced at her. She was focused on the book but she was blushing slightly and smiling.  
“No need to fear, G’raha Tia. I am here by your side.” G’raha blushed and smiled and continued reading his history book.  
~  
“It’s getting late.” She said as the sun started to set.  
“Aye, it is.” G’raha said. He grinned. “Come with me. I have a really cool spot where we can watch the sunset.” Together, he omitted. It sounded too romantic otherwise.  
Savannah smiled and hey both gathered their things G’raha took them to a cliff side.  
It was truly a spectacular view. The sunset made the Crystal Tower look even more magical than before. And of course she had none of her colored utensils to capture the scene!  
“This is stunning G’raha.”  
“Isn’t it?” He said. It truly was breathtaking. He loved coming here and seeing the light reflect off it. He blushed at her dropping the ‘Tia’ In his name. She was getting more familiar with him. He looked at her. Her eyes widen a mouth agape with awe in a smile as she took in the sight. She was just as beautiful as the sunset.  
G’raha’s heart beat against his chest loudly, he feared she could hear it. Was this the right time? Should he say something now? That... that he had feelings for her? Ask if she felt the same...?  
“Savannah...?” She turned to look at him, eyes wide and expecting. A lump caught in his throat.  
No, he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk it right now. He didn’t want this day tarnished with a bad confession.  
“Are you free tomorrow by chance?”  
She smiled, sadly. “Unfortunately, no. I promised to help the Scions with something and then meet up with my bard instructor. Though if Cid figures out the Labyrinth that will have to trump both of those.”  
G’raha’s ears shot up. The Labyrinth opening would trump everything? It made sense. He new dangerous creatures and traps lied in the maze. And he’d been avoiding his duties the past two days to spend with Savannah. He still had no desire to do the drab tasks Rammbrose kept giving him though, like daily reports.  
“Well, the next day you have time, let’s go somewhere else. Get a bite to eat or watch a show or ride chocobos.” G’raha grinned. “Or test out those archery skills of yours. Have a little contest.”  
Savannah laughed. “I’m always up for a challenge. All of those sound great.”  
“How about the day after tomorrow?”  
“So far I don’t have anything. But requests tend to come at a moments notice.” She smiled at him. “I’ll let you know.”  
G’raha nodded. Good. Tentative though it may be, at least there was a plan to meet again.  
~  
“So, how was it?“ Tataru said, running over to her, with Minfilia in tow.  
“H-How was what?”  
“Don’t play coy with me! How was your ‘not-date date’?” Tataru grinned.  
Savannah sighed. Tataru would never let this go. “It was fine. We read, I drew, G’raha sang me a couple songs, talked about things, it was nice.”  
“He sang for you!? How romantic~!” Tataru sighed blissfully.  
“G’raha? As in G’raha Tia?” Savannah looked at Minfilia in surprise, who chuckled. “He’s a good friend of a good friend of mine.” She explained. “Very interested in Allagan history, correct? He was obsessed with it in school.”  
“Yes that’s right.” Savannah said.  
“I’m so happy for you Savannah!” Minfilia said.  
“H-Happy about what? He’s just a friend!” She blushed.  
“Sure, sure, just a friend.” Minfilia chuckled.  
“But when are you going to tell him how you /feel/?” Tataru asked.  
“How I feel?”  
“That you like him and want to date him!”  
Savannah’s face flushed red. “I-I don’t! O-Or he doesn’t!”  
“Did he say that to you?” Minifilia said shocked.  
“N-No...”  
“Then how could you possibly know that he doesn’t like you?”  
“I... well...” Savannah looked ready to explode. “I-I’m going to turn in for the night!”  
Minfilia and Tataru smiled and laughed to each other. Their friend’s first love and how she reacted was adorable and they looked forward to pushing their friend in the direction of love and happiness.  
~  
G’raha had been disappointed that her past few days Savannah had been too busy to hang out. Getting called by others for her help. He understood. She was the Warrior of Light. People wanted her attention.  
Including him. He wanted her attention. Desperately. More than he realized. To the point where he couldn’t focus on reading his books.  
She was still in Mor Dhona sometimes since she had a room there. He watched her sometimes as she’d help people. He could help her, but then she might realize he’s been watching her which wouldn’t be good and-  
“What are you think about so deeply, G’raha Tia?” a familiar voice said from behind him  
“Rammbrose!?” G’raha hissed as he jumped away from the large man, his tail fluffed out and stiff.  
“I see you’re spying on Savannah.”  
“I’m not spying! I’m just checking up on her!”  
“Yes, because I’m sure the Warrior of Light needs you checking up on her.”  
G’raha pouted. What’s wrong with checking up on her? He wanted to make sure she was taking care of herself too. “You could always go talk to her.”  
“Wha-No! I couldn’t interrupt her! N-Not unless she was really struggling with something! Or needed to take a break and was being stubborn m-maybe.”  
“You have fallen /hard/ for her.” G’raha blushed.  
“I-I just admire her!”  
“Sure you do. Everyone does! But your red face and the way your tail is flicking back and forth like when you see someone you like makes it obvious that you like her more than that.”  
G’raha blushed and looked back at her. Damn Rammbrose for catching on. Was it obvious to her too?  
A child ran up to her and handed her a flower crown. G’raha smiled. She seemed to be good with kids. He smiled.  
“Cid says Savannah and her adventuring friends should be able to explore the Labyrinth tomorrow. I was going to tell her since I was in town but maybe you’d like to. I was surprised at your eagerness to help the past few days. Now I understand why. You wanted to get her to come back to the Find as fast as possible.”  
“Wrong Rammbrose! Believe it or not I do want to discover the secrets of Allag and the Crystal Tower. The fact that the Warrior of Light will be there is simply a bonus.” It was more than a bonus. It was just even more motivation with his dream of studying Allagan history. He cleared his throat. “That being said, I’ll go give Savannah the good news.”  
“Calling her Savannah and not ‘Warrior of Light’ too. Don’t think I missed that.”  
“W-Well she’s a person! Calling someone by their title all the time probably gets annoying! Anyway!” G’raha ran before he had to talk anymore about it with Rammbrose.  
“G’raha Tia!” She smiled so brightly when she turned to him. His breath caught in his throat. He had noticed she didn’t seem to smile this brightly around many others. Mostly polite smiles. He didn’t know what he did to deserve this smile but it had his tail flicking back and forth happily.  
“Savannah, I have good news! Cid says we could explore the Labyrinth tomorrow!”  
“Really that’s fantastic news! I’ll reach out to my adventuring friends!”  
“Indeed! We’ll discover the secrets of the Crystal Tower together!” G’raha paused. “By chance are you free? I haven’t eaten anything yet.”  
“Neither have I.”  
“Dinner?”  
“Dinner sounds nice.” She smiled.  
“I know just the place.” He said with a grin as his ears and tail wiggled in joy.  
~  
G’raha watched as adventurers gathered at the entrance. Everyone accounted for except for the woman of the hour, the Warrior of Light. And suddenly everyone turned. There she was. A Warrior of Light in arcane to robes. Strong. Fierce. Ready for anything.  
She walked over to where he, Cid, Biggs, and Wedge were. They went over the details to the group. Savannah smiled softly at him, making G’raha’s heart beat against his chest. When Cid was done she nodded and then pounded her fist into her hand. The other adventurers cheered. G’raha walked over to her.  
“Ah, do be careful of only damaging Allagan threats. I’d hate to see history lost due to damage.”  
“I promise we will do our best to keep everything as damageless as possible for you.” She giggled. “And I will be sure to take time afterwards to explore with you... if you want.”  
“T-That would be great! I’d lo-like to get a chance to show you more history in depth. I wish I could join you on your adventure but...”  
“Another day, we’ll go on an adventure. And... if someone tries to stop you I’ll fight a little harder.” G’raha looked at her surprised and then smiled. A soft blush crossed her cheeks.  
G’raha blushed. He wanted to tell her then and there. How he felt. How much it lifted his heart to hear those words. How he wanted to spend time with her. Alone. Just them. To brush her cheek. To kiss her lips. Caress her ears and tail.  
“Are you ready to go, Warrior of Light?” A blue-haired male Elezen Warrior called to her.  
“On my way!” She called out to him. She turned back to G’raha. “See you when I get back, G’raha Tia.”  
He nodded. “I look forward to your safe return, Savannah.”  
~  
G'raha, Cid, Biggs, and Wedge walked inside the Labyrinth once Savannah had told them it was clear. He was excited. Excited to see the Labyrinth he had read so much about. Excited to experience it first hand. Excited to see the conqueror, the Warrior of Light, after a hard won battle.  
As she came into view he saw her wiped blood out of the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked so cool. Like a hero from his books. Even with her tired expression. The sight of a hero who persevered and won the day.  
And then that Elezen Warrior walked up to her. They seemed to talk for a moment and then he leaned in close and wrapped an arm around her.  
Anger flared up in G'raha that this Elezen had the /audacity/ to show her affection and get close to her! As if he could get close to the Warrior of Light by putting the moves on her.  
Savannah glanced at the hand on her shoulder and then she held up a hand to him, as if blocking his face from getting closer, and then said something. The Warrior smiled and pulled away, though he seemed disappointed and left the Labyrinth.  
G'raha huffed. Good. That Elezen better not try anything again because... because...  
G'raha couldn't deny it anymore. He liked her. He liked her so much it hurt. And he was jealous. Absolutely jealous. That other man touched her like that. That he got that close. That he was tall enough that he would never struggle with kissing her lips.  
"Ho there, Savannah!" Cid said, snapping G'raha from his thoughts. G'raha pushed those thoughts aside. Now wasn't the time.  
"Very impressive, I must say! Your name will be writ large in the volumes that are sure to be penned on this historic expedition." Savannah was a bit embarrassed at the thought of being written in books as if she had some impact on history. She didn't do this for glory, fame, or fortune after all. Cid talked about the enormity of the tower. G'raha talked about how the Tower was meant to harness the power of the sun, so the size was par for the course.  
"Now, what of the Tower's defenses? Judging by your haggard expression, clearing the labyrinth was no small feat." G'raha said, out of both curiosity and concern. She gave him a tired smile. She talked about the beasts she faced.  
G'raha recognized her final opponent by the way she described him. Phlegethon, hero of the Allagan revolution. He said as much. Cid inquired about how he knew that just from the weapon he used.  
"Well I am a historian." G'raha said, looking away from him. "And I have a certain "affinity" for the lore of the Allagan Empire." He heard Savannah chuckle ever softly. Cid didn't seem to notice but G'raha did. He shot her a soft knowing smile, which in turn made her blush. He wished the others weren't here. That they could be alone, even for a moment. But they weren't and there was more to discuss. G'raha explained a bit more of the study of Allag and their amazing technology.  
"Chief, you need to see this!" Biggs said. Wedge waved over to them. G'raha, Savannah, and Cid walked over to where they were.  
"Well, well, there it is... the foot of he Tower. I wonder what surprises you have in store." Cid said. G'raha was captivated by the sight. Finally, something in him seemed to say. After all these years of study and research, he would finally get the chance to explore the Tower and potentially learn about the trait of his red eye that has haunted him since childhood. He glanced at Savannah who was looking up at the Tower seriously, as if trying to figure out how best she should prepare for a mission such as this.  
"I can't tell you how glad I am to have you on this mission my friend. Had you not beaten through this maze, I'd very much doubt we'd be standing here now." Cid said with a smile. Savannah returned his smile and nodded. Truly, G'raha thought she was magnificent, in more ways than one.  
"Well, we have much to discuss and digest. Let us retire to the Find for the present and plan our next step. Lest there be any doubt, our expedition has some way to go yet!" G'raha said with a smile. Everyone nodded and Cid, Biggs, and Wedge turned to walk away first. Savannah was about to follow them when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned to G'raha who put up a finger to indicate to wait a moment. She turned to him curious. "Savannah..." He started. He wanted to tell her everything. How he felt. What he wanted. That she hoped he felt the same way. But the more he looked at her tired face, the more he realized now wasn't the time. "I was wondering, perhaps after our discussion, and after you have gotten some rest, if you would like to have dinner with me."  
Savannah felt her heart beat in his chest. Gods, how she'd missed him the past few days. How much she wished she could have brushed off the tasks she had been given to spend more time with him. But she couldn't avoid the city-state leaders. She smiled at him, a soft, shy smile. "I'd like that, G'raha Tia."  
"You can just say G'raha if you'd like." He said without thinking. Certainly he'd like it if she called him more familiarly. But... that was still quite a big step in Miqo'te terms. Almost as much as dropping the tribe letter. But the wider smile that he was rewarded with.  
"Okay, G'raha." His heart did a flip. He wanted her to say it more. Call his name over and over. "Shall we join the others?"  
G'raha nodded.  
~  
As they discussed, Savannah ended up sitting down, needing to relax after that battle. G'raha stood next to her. Savannah talked about everything she went through again in more detail than before. She didn't look tired anymore, not until she was done speaking. Cid talked now about potential next steps on how to approach the Tower.  
G'raha jumped when he felt something lightly hit his side. Savannah had fallen asleep and was leaning against him.  
"Ah, she's pretty wore out." Cid said with a smile. "I'm not surprised. It was quite the battle she led.  
"Quite..." G'raha said. Carefully he leaned down and picked her up bridal style. I'm going to take her back to the Rising Stones so she can rest."  
Cid nodded. "We can talk more tomorrow." Cid was actually pretty surprised at the strength of the Miqo'te. To pick her up and carry her without issue.  
Savannah curled into him and placed a hand on his chest. G'raha blushed and started walking to the Rising Stones. She mumbled slightly in her sleep, but seemed relaxed at least, resting against his chest, with a hand resting there. He blushed. He liked her so much he could hardly stand it. When he got to the Rising Stones he had someone knock on the door for him. He was carrying someone, of course he couldn't open a door.  
He was greeted with the sight of a blonde Hyur. "Oh! Savannah! What happened!?"  
"Shhhh..." G'raha tried to quiet her. She's fine just exhausted after the Labyrinth expedition."  
"Oh! I see. Follow me, I'll take you to her room." He followed the woman to where Savannah's room was. She opened the door for him. Neat and tidy, just how he expected it to be.  
He laid her down on the bed gently. When he tried to pull away she grabbed his hand. "Don't go..." She said softly, tears at the corner of her eyes. He thought maybe she had woken up. That she was talking to him. But he realized it was just her talking in her sleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "We'll see each other tonight for dinner when you wake. Don't worry."  
Savannah loosened her grip as she seemed relax now and he was able to pull away. When he looked up he saw the blonde Hyur looking very amused. He blushed. He started to walk away and then realized Savannah still had her shoes on. He removed her shoes and set the down at the foot of the bed. He didn't want her getting swollen feet after all. To which made the Hyur look even more amused. He quickly walked out of the room, a blush crossing his face. He heard the door shut softly.  
"So you must be G'raha Tia." She said. He turned to her in surprise.  
"Y-Yes how did you-"  
"Savannah told us a bit about you. But I mostly know you from Krile." Suddenly G'raha was nervous. She knew Krile? Oh Gods what sort of embarrassing things did she tell her? What things did this Hyur tell Savannah? She chuckled. "Have no fear, I've told nothing to Savannah about conversations with Krile." G'raha sighed in relief. "Oh, a word of advice." He looked at her in surprise. "Be sure to wear something nice for dinner. You don't want to be underdressed tonight, trust me. 7 o’clock. Meet her at the exit of Mor Dhona towards the Find. I’ll make sure to have her ready to go by then!”  
"How did you...?” Minfilia simply smiled at G’raha. “W-Will do! I-If you'll excuse me!" Minfilia chuckled. It was too bad Tataru and most of the other Scions were out to have missed it.  
Minfilia smiled. Krile had said G'raha used to be a bit of a player with partners. Mostly one night stands. But Krile and G'raha dated and he was nothing like that. And from the small exchange she just saw, she could tell G'raha really loved Savannah dearly. He probably didn't realize just how deep in love he was with her. Savannah probably didn't realize just how deeply she loved him too. She was really happy for them. She closed her eyes. "I do hope you'll watch over them, Mother Hydaelyn, and let their relationship blossom into something beautiful.”  
~  
Savannah woke up, groggily. It took a moment to take in her surroundings.  
She was in... the Rising Stones right...? How did she get here though... the last thing she remembered was clearing the labyrinth and discussing their next steps with Cid and G’raha and the others...  
She heard a knock on the door and sat up slowly.  
“Come in.” Tataru and Minfilia walked in. “Good you’re awake just in time! Do you feel more refreshed?”  
“I do yes. How did I get here though? And what do you mean ‘just in time’. Did something happen?”  
“No no, nothing so serious that has to do with the Warrior of Light.” Tataru said. Savannah visibly relaxed at that. “It has to do with your date with G’raha!”  
“My what!?”  
“You promised to wear the dress on your next opportunity! And dinner is the perfect date for wearing this dress!” Tataru said with a mischievous grin.  
“Let’s get you ready! You don’t want to be late!” Minfilia said with a smile that looked but definitely was /not/ innocent.  
~  
Minfilia and Tataru gasped when Savannah walked out. “You look beautiful Savannah!”  
“You think...?”  
“Yes! The pink dress, the pink hair corsage, the shoes, everything is cute and will have him drooling at the sight of you.” Tataru said.  
"D-Drool!?" Savannah blushed. Would G'raha really like this? He hadn't clarified this as more than just a meal together.  
“Awwww don't be nervous! Everything will be fine!” Minfilia said. "Just enjoy yourself!"  
"You'll have fun no matter what happens!" Tataru said with a smile. Savannah blushed, but smiled and nodded, thankful for her supportive friends.  
“A-Anyway, I-I’m going to go meet him! I don't want to be late.” Savannah said, rushing a bit out of excitement.

~  
Savannah took a deep breath as she exited the Rising Stones. Her heart was beating so fast. Why was she so nervous? But she was also excited? It was just them having a meal again. It wasn't different... besides wearing a more fancy outfit. Would G'raha think it was weird? She knew he admired her as the Warrior of Light. What if he didn't like seeing her as something different? What if G'raha didn't have any intentions and Minifilia and Tataru were over thinking it.

She took another deep breath. Either way, she shouldn't keep him waiting. Savannah tried to look confident as she walked to the meeting spot. When she saw him, she froze in her tracks.  
G'raha was dressed up too. A fancy looking white shirt with nice red trousers. It was definitely handsome on him.  
He finally caught her eye and his eyes widened. She looked stunning. The pink outfit was lovely, so light and happy and soft. It fit her perfectly, both in body and in personality. That Hyur woman was right, he was glad he had taken her advice and dressed up.  
“You look stunning...” He finally managed to say. Savannah blushed.  
"You look very handsome too." She said, glancing away, smiling. G'raha found it so cute that she was rather shy in some ways. "Um, where are we going to eat?"  
"There's a restaurant nearby I'd like to take you to. I managed to get us a seat privately on the terrace. that way no one can bother you about any Warrior of Light stuff." Savannah was surprised. It was so thoughtful to take that into account. It certainly wasn't odd for someone to interrupt something because of who she was. He walked up to her and held out his arm, "Shall we?" Savannah smiled and slipped her hand around his. He really did have a lot of muscle, she couldn't help but feel. G'raha smiled and then led her to the restaurant and the terrace. Just as he said it was private besides the waiter. She was captivated by how the terrace looked though. String lights. Flowers everywhere. Candles.  
"I...hope you like it..." G'raha said a bit shyly, which was new for him. He's never really been the shy type before. He'd also never done anything like this for anyone else either though.  
"You did all of this?" Savannah said surprised. This looked like it would take a while to set up. He did all of that for a dinner with her? She blushed. G'raha smiled at her, finding her blush cute. G'raha walked them over to the table and they both sat down.  
"I... wanted to apologize for earlier." Savannah said, as she tried to think of something to start the conversation with.  
G'raha raised an eyebrow. "Apologize? Whatever for?"  
"I basically passed out earlier at the meeting." She sighed. "I still can't believe I did that in front of you and Cid and the Ironworks. I was told you carried me all the way from there to my room and it must have been such a burden for you so... thank you G'raha."  
"A... a burden!? Now hold one a moment!" He stood up his hands on the the table. "How could you call yourself a burden!? Without you we wouldn't have gotten as far as we have with the Crystal Tower! We wouldn't have gotten even close to where we are now without you. Carrying you wasn't a burden! It was a privledge to take care of you and I..." He stopped when he saw her looking at him in shock. He blushed and sat down. “Sorry for yelling. I just... you’re not a burden at all. You’re... everything.” He couldn’t look at her as he said it.  
Savannah blushed deeply and then shook her head, smiling. “No. I wouldn’t have made it far by myself. It’s thanks to you, Cid, Garland Ironworks, and the other adventurers too. When people work together, there’s nothing we can’t do.”  
“You’re so modest.” G’raha huffed. “But I suppose it’s fitting for a Warrior of Light.” She paused and smiled, one of those polite smiles she used. Crap. He messed up. “Anyway, what do you want to eat? I’ll order wine to drink for us too. Anything in particular you like?”  
Savannah paused. Wine was a type of alcohol. She’d tried alcohol before and it hadn’t exactly gone well. Not that she could remember but she also didn’t want to say no to him. But it wasn’t like it was similar to the alcohol Thancred had given her so it should be fine right?  
“I’ll take whatever you think is best.” She smiled. G’raha grinned and order the wine and food. The waiter left and they were alone.  
Both of them were silent, nervously thinking over what to say.  
“So...” G’raha started, trying to break the silence. “You became a bard recently. How are you liking it?”  
She grinned. “I’m liking it a lot! It’s fun to be able to fight and move but also make music or sing.”  
G’raha laughed. “Yes it is quite different from practicing the arcane. I’m surprised you didn’t choose another arcane magic to master. What made you choose something like archery?”  
Savannah blushed, looking a little flustered and then glanced away form him. “I suppose I got... inspired recently to try.”  
“Do you mind if I ask what inspired you? I’m quite curious.”  
“...I was inspired by someone.”  
“Really? Who?”  
“...Someone I met recently.”  
“Wow they must be pretty special to catch your eye like that.”  
“He is...” she smiled, blushing, which made G’raha frown. Who could she be smiling about so happily? Someone she liked? There were no bards in her adventuring team. No one he knew in the Ironworks that was a bard. Perhaps someone new at the Rising Stones? Or did she happen to see someone in the market? Though stray adventurers don’t usually come to Mor Dhona. Perhaps on one of her other missions she met someone. Other than that the outhouse other person he could think it might be would be, “...me.” He said out loud, completely by accident. Her eyes widened. “Was it... me?”  
Her face flushed red and looked away.  
G’raha blushed. Her silence spoke for her. Despite his horrible first impression, she had been inspired to try the bow? His heart beat quickened. Inspired by him to try the bow. Inspired to draw pages of him. Drawing romantic pictures between them.  
"Savannah..." He started. She looked up at him, her face still red as she manage to look up at him. "I..."  
"Dinner is served!" The waiter said, both of them jumping a bit. The meals they ordered were set in front of them and the wine poured into their glasses and then set the bottle on the table.  
Good, G'raha thought. He needed some liquid courage. He took his glass and downed the whole thing.  
Savannah watched as he downed it and poured himself another glass. She picked up her glass and stared at it a moment and then started downing it like he did.  
"Bleh!" She said when she finished. She blushed immediately when she saw G'raha's surprised face and then he chuckled.  
"You didn't need to down it like I did. I was just... very thirsty." He said.  
"Oh, you're not supposed to drink it like that?" She'd seen others down alcohol as if it was nothing.  
G'raha raised an eyebrow. "Have you... never had alcohol before?"  
"N-No..." She admitted.  
"I suppose you can't handle anymore then."  
The words echoed in her head. "I can handle more. It's just alcohol." Savannah huffed. She took the bottle and poured herself another glass.  
"T-That wasn't a challenge!" G'raha said. She luckily couldn't get as much down as earlier. He could already see her face start to get red from drunkeness. Then she started eating her food which hopefully help her overcome the wine. G'raha starting eating but couldn't help but find her cute and hilarious. Was she competitive? Or just wanted to prove she could drink alcohol? She looked kind of pouty which he though was adorable too. He ears flopped down against her head. He wondered if that meant she was relaxed. He looked down at his plate. It was awful timing those waiters showed up though. Just as he was about to tell her how he felt...  
"Ah!" G'raha let out a surprised gasp  
"G'raha!" Savannah said as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why does alcohol taste so bad?" She nuzzled her face and ear against his cheek. G'raha's mind broke. She was on his lap, cuddling him, her face nuzzling his. Her chest so close to his face. Her legs out stretched on his lap so close to his... "G'raha!"  
"Yes!?" He said finally, looking up at her. She cupped his cheeks.  
"Did I tell you, you have pretty eyes? I like them a lot." G'raha paused. His eyes were... a touchy subject. "And I like your muscles a lot. They're so big and muscly~" She giggled and she lightly squeezed his biceps multiple times.  
The Warrior of Light was a touchy, clingy, happy drunk.  
"And! My heart! It beats really fast when you are around. Or when I think about you. Which is all the time!" She took G'raha's head and squeezed him against her chest. "Listen! It's really fast. I thought I was sick but Thancred said it was something else." G'raha blushed, not able to comprehend her words anymore. His was flushed red. Twelve help him. This was a test of endurance. If it wasn't for the fact that she was drunk he'd probably have started kissing her, making out with her, and-  
"I draw you a lot." She said, rubbing his ears. He let out a shuddering breath. "I draw things I don't think will happen."  
G'raha paused and them, regetably leaned back to look at her. "Why not?"  
"Because I don't know if you feel the same way. And I'm worried you don't. But I want you to."  
No. He didn't want to have this conversation while she was drunk. He slipped an arm under knees and back and then stood up.  
"Woah!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his face. "What are we doing?"  
"Heading back to the Rising Stones."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're drunk and need rest."  
"I already rested. I rested before seeing you. I really wanted to see you."  
"I really wanted to see you too." He smiled at her. She paused and then leaned up to his face. G'raha leaned away.  
"Nope. None of that until the alcohol wears off." G'raha said as he started walking.  
"Why?"  
"Because I want you to remember it if we did that."  
"I'd remember."  
"Maybe, but you're drunk on a glass and a half with no resistance so I'm not so sure." G'raha got to the Rising Stones and took her directly up to her room since he knew where it was now.  
"Do you like me, G'raha?" G'raha stopped in the doorway. He looked at her. Her eyes and ears droopy. A look of curiosity on her face.  
"I'll tell you once the alcohol wears off."  
"Why?"  
"Same reason as before." He chuckled. He set her on the bed. "Now, sleep. I'll have something for your headache.  
"I don't have a headache. My head feels fuzzy though."  
"You will have one when you wake up I'm sure." G'raha smiled. "Goodnight Savannah." G'raha turned to leave but then his hand was grabbed and was pulled onto the bed. Savannah wrapped her arms around his chests and nuzzled his neck.  
"Stay. Be here when I wake up this time."  
G'raha paused and sighed. "As you wish." He could let her have this much. He tucked her securely under his chin and pet her head and watched as she peacefully fell asleep in his arms.  
This. He could get used to this. Having her in arms. Sleeping and cuddling every night. If what she said was true, that she liked him the same way, it was possible.  
Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would definitely tell her. No holding off. No waiting for the right moment. No waiting for a romantic spot. He just prayed it was truly mutual between them. Though he was almost certain his feelings had gone far beyond "like" at this point.  
G'raha closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.  
~  
Savannah woke up to a pounding in her head. An annoying ache that haunted her sleep. As she started to slowly wake up she noticed she was hugging something warm too. She wondered if Tataru had given her a warm pillow of some sort. Though it didn't feel soft like a pillow.  
"Waking up I see..." she heard someone say softly. Her eyes shot open and looked up.  
"G-G'raha Tia! W-What are you doing in my bed!?" She pushed herself away from him to get some space away.  
"Well... you got drunk and then I carried you here and then you wouldn't let go. I was able escape your grasp once enough to remove our shoes and the stuffy dress shirt but then you pulled back." He chuckled. “You were very tired and tipsy from all the drinking even though you didn’t even really have a cup and a half of wine.”  
Savannah blushed. “I... don’t remember much after that... did I ruin our dinner? You put so much work into it...”  
G’raha smiled. “Not at all. I enjoyed every second.” He reached out and cupped her cheek. She looked at it in shock. He was... touching her so intimately. It felt weird for someone to break her bubble like this. She was an affectionate person but rarely did others show such affection back.  
“Savannah... there’s something I must tell you. Now. Before anymore interruptions get in our way.”  
“O-Okay... what is it...?”  
“I’ve fallen for you.” G’raha surprised himself. That he was able to get it out without even a stutter. “At first it was admiration for the Warrior of Light. But as I got to know you and as we spent more time together, I felt my heart yearn for you. To want to be by your side always. To adventure with you. To sing and dance with you. Share nights alone together. I... I want to court you.”  
Savannah blushed. He... was really confessing his feelings for her! He really liked her!  
“How do you feel? Do you feel at all similar...?” He hesitated. There was still a chance that she’d reject him. That all of this was out of context and-  
“Yes!” She practically shouted. “I like you very much! I’ve never felt such joy from being around someone. Who made my heart beat so fast. I can’t get you out of my head. I’ve drawn you so much I had to start a new sketchbook! I... I like you too...” G’raha’s heart pounded like a jack hammer in his chest. Was this real? Was she really saying she liked him back? It was truly mutual between them?  
“Then... would you agree to court with me?”  
“Y-Yes! I would like that very much!” He smiled and then pulled her into a tight hug.  
“I’m so relieved. And now I can hug you without fear you might not like it.” Savannah hugged him tightly back. “You can have as many hugs as you want.” She smiled up at him. He smiled softly at her and then leaned down to kiss her softly. Savannah’s eyes widened and then slowly closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. G’raha wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her cheek with his hand. With every kiss they both displayed their true feelings to each other. I silent promise between their souls.  
I love you. I love you. I love you.


	3. The Warmth of Your Hand (Crystal Exarch x WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober Fluff - Day 3: Holding Hands
> 
> Crystal Exarch x WoL
> 
> Shadowbringers Spoilers
> 
> It's a combo of fluff and angst so enjoy! A short one in contrast to the previous chapter lol

“Raha!” Savannah called out. The Crystal Exarch turned towards the sound of his beloved’s voice. It was still odd to hear someone call him by his true name, but he’d have it no other way.

“Welcome back, Savann-“ Immediately he was pulled into a hug by her, squishing him into her chest, the rest of his sentence becoming muffled. He pulled his head away, face red. “Savannah please, your chest.” He said, though it didn’t upset him.

“I’m home!” She grinned. Something G’raha’s heart ached upon hearing that. To call this home was wrong. The Source was her home. Not here, even though he knew what she meant. He was here and therefore this was home. But to deny that would only upset her and he didn’t want to have that conversation in the middle of the Crystarium.

“Welcome home.” He finally said, closing his eyes with a soft smile.

“Are you free? I was thinking about taking a walk around Lakeland.” She said cheerily.

“Is something going on there?” The Crystal Exarch tilted his head slightly. As far as he knew no events or study trips were being held there.

Savannah grinned widely. “Not really. I just wanted to take a private walk with you.” G’raha blushed. She knew just how to get him to do what she wanted.

“V-Very well,” he couldn’t help but stammer. She took his crystal hand in hers and started pulling him along. He smiled forlornly at their interlocked fingers. He wished he could feel the warmth of her skin and fingers as it curled around his crystal hand. It barely registered through the Crystal.

“Raha, what’s wrong?” Savannah said, stopping. The were just outside the entrance to the Crystarium when she must have noticed.

“Oh, nothing, my love.“ She narrowed her eyes at him and took her hand away to cross her arms.

“Tell me.” She demanded. “You promised not to hide things from me or lie anymore.”

G’raha looked away from her. Though he did promise that, there were still things he couldn’t bear to mention sometimes, mostly involving his crystal form. It was inconvenient enough that he couldn’t leave much beyond Lakeland. Making her invite to Il Mheg all the more painful for her. He had already accepted his fate this way, but Savannah still was getting used to it. He never told her of the possibilities of how he might not even be able to leave the Crystarium itself one day. Or even leave the Tower. He was avoiding those conversations to spare her more pain. However if she brought it up herself, he promised not to lied about it. “It... wasn’t so much trying to hide it from you.”

He was surprised to feel the gentle touch of her hands cupping his cheeks to turn him to look at her. “Raha, you can trust me.” She smiled, softly, her eyes echoing her words.

G’raha sighed. “I know, my love. I just didn’t want to disrupt your cheerful mood or ruin our spontaneous outing.” She caressed his cheek with her thumbs, beckoning him to continue. “The Crystal of my body does not feel you the same way. So I can’t feel your skin or the warmth of hands. It’s sort of muddled.”

“Why didn’t you say so earlier!” She quickly switched to his other side.

“I just enjoy having you near.” He smiled. He took her hands to remove from his cheeks and held them tightly as he kissed them.

Savannah thought back to their nights of pleasure. It hadn’t really registered before that he often used his left hand to touch her more than his crystal hand. He used to be right-handed. She wondered if that had changed long after the crystallization.

Her heart ached. She wondered what would happen if the crystal grew. Would it over take his other hand as well? Would he no longer be able to feel her as she was one day? She didn’t want that to happen, but how was she supposed to stop it-

G’raha leaned up to kiss her lips softly. “Do not worry, Savannah. It truly is just a blessing to have you at my side.” Her thoughts were obvious to him. They almost always were. He intertwined the fingers of her hand and his non-crystal one and kissed the back of it. “Let us continue, shall we?”

Savannah smiled. She took a breath to try to let go of her anxieties. She needed to try and live in the now and enjoy the time they had now.


	4. First Kiss (Diluc x Main Character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah delivers a letter to Diluc at the request of Jean. Despite not one for usually enjoying idle chatter, Diluc asks her if she would like to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Genshin Impact/Diluc brainworms and this happened.

“Well, well if it isn’t the Traveler. What business brings you here?” The redhead turned to her as she walked in. 

“Jean asked me to deliver this.” Savannah said, handing over the letter. Diluc took the letter and opened it to read it. She probably shouldn’t stay as it would be a bother. The bar was closed tonight so his workers could enjoy the festivities. “I’ll take my leave.”

“So soon?” He said with an amused smile, tucking the letter back down into the envelope. “Going to join in the festivities?” He looked around. “Where is your little friend by the way?”

“I told her to go enjoy the festival. I’m not feeling up to this one tonight, no matter how much Venti also prodded me to join.” Diluc gestured to the chair stool with a soft smile. “Are you sure?”

“Of course. It’s the least I can do." He turned his back to her as he pulled out a glass. "Anything in particular you like to drink?”

Savannah shook her head. “I’ve never had alcohol. And seeing what it does to some people I fear slightly what I might become like. Plus, I never know when I’ll be called on to help.”

“Everyone needs a break.” Diluc said, setting down a glass. “This has one of my lowest alcohol percentages. Perfect for newbies such as yourself." 

Savannah laughed. "Geez, you make me sound like a rookie learning to fight.”

“Alcohol can be similar. You have to build up a tolerance. That’s why I’m starting you out small and if decided you like it we could work you up to higher levels.”

Savannah drank from the wine. There was an initial taste she didn’t like, but it didn’t burn as much as she thought it might. The rumors were true, his wine really was delicious. “Are you just trying to get me hooked on your wine for more coin?” Savannah giggled, but it stopped as his red eyes locked with her green ones, a knowing smile on his face, but then started to clean up the bar.

“So, what weighs so heavily on your mind?” He asked, continuing to clean, his gaze focused on the job at hand.

Savannah thought back to the mission earlier. Helping someone find their lost sibling. They had almost been too late as they were attacked by some Hilichurl. She had managed to defeat them and save the girl. It was a beautiful reunion. “There was a mission today that set a weight on my heart.” She smiled sadly. “I’m just worried for my brother. Where he is. If he’s safe. I just hope to find him soon.”

“I’m sure you will. I’ve got feelers out there.” Savannah looked up at him in surprise to which he chuckled. “Why so shocked? I said I would, didn’t I?”

Savannah smiled. “Yes, I suppose I’m just surprised as it’s not as important.”

“You’ve done a lot for Mondstandt for me to do at least that much for you.” He smiled at her.

Savannah’s mind went to something Kaeya said. “Diluc rarely smiles and doesn’t really have a sense of humor.” Savannah had thought it was just how Diluc was around Kaeya, since they didn’t really seem to get along. But Jean had echoed what he said more or less.

“He’s very serious about his work, but he can be very personable with businessmen. I only really see him smile politely for with them." Amber had said she doesn’t think she’s ever seen him smile.

But Diluc seemed to smile all the time when it was them two. They didn’t all /seem/ to be polite smiles, but perhaps that’s what it means to be a charismatic businessman and former military captain.

"You’re lost in thought again. Something else on your mind?” Diluc said, having put away his cleaning supplies.

“…It’s a rather rude and personal question.” She said glancing away.

“For me?” He said slightly surprised. “You can ask what you’d like, though of course I’m not obligated to respond.”

“A topic came up about you.”

“Is that so?” Diluc said, his face neutral. 

“Do you truly not smile often around others, even alone with them?” Diluc looked surprised again at that. “I… only ask because you never seem to have a problem smiling around me. I partly wonder if it’s because I’m the ‘Traveler’ who has helped out a lot and you feel indebted somehow. As if treating me different would ruin relationships between myself and Mondstandt and that I’d no longer want to help. I don’t want to be someone that you smile politely because of that. If you smile with me, I’d like it to be genuine so…” A short laugh stopped her jumble of words.

“Has it crossed your mind,” A glove hand went to cup her cheek. “that I might actually just enjoy your company?” Savannah looked shocked and her heart pounded loudly against her chest. She felt her cheeks heat up. 

“Is… that truly what it is?” Savannah said, her breath seemed to keep getting caught in her throat so it came out slightly more raspy than it meant to. 

“Yes.” He said softly. Diluc leaned forward slowly, giving her every chance to run away. She didn’t move for a moment as his lips settled against hers, but she finally kissed him back. Her hand reached out for the one settle on the bartop and Diluc caught it intertwining their fingers as they both closed their eyes and continued to kiss each other over and over.


	5. Under a Starry Sky (Azem/Sunna x Glenr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunna joins Glenr on his watch when she's having trouble sleeping.

Glenr was sitting out on watch, looking up at the stars. The night sky was absolutely. The stars in the sky so dazzled like jewels on a dark velvet cloth.

He turned his head when he heard footsteps approach and smiled. “Can’t sleep?”

“Yeah…” Sunna said, yawning. Glenr held back a chuckle. She looked like she was on the verge of sleep though. Sunna walked over to him and sat between his legs, leaning her back against his chest. “What were you thinking about?”

Glenr leaned down and kissed her shoulder. “I was just admiring the night sky.”

Savannah smiled. “It is beautiful isn’t it?” She took the blanket draped on Glenr’s shoulders and wrapped it working herself as well. He didn’t understand how someone so warm could get cool so easily. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her close. A hand rested on one of his as she smiled.

Glenr smiled when he noticed Sunna’s eyes were close and as she started drifting off. Perhaps she just wanted to be near him. It was a comforting thought to Glenr. He certainly liked it better when she was sleeping in his arms.

Sunna had started sticking closer to him, seeming to want more physical affection, which he was more than happy to give. He felt the same too. He wanted to shower her with all the love and affection he’s been holding back all this time. As much as he had tried to deny it, he’d fallen for her the first day they met. Now he was happier than he thought he could ever be.

He let her stay like through his watch and her watch which was supposed to be next. When Saga had come out to switch, he picked her up and carried the heavy-sleeper back to the tent they now shared. He laid down next to her and gently ran his hand through her hair.

He’d tease her in the morning about how she slept through her entire shift even though he could have easily just woken her up. It was too much fun to see her get flustered and pouty.

“I love you.” Glenr said softly and then kissed Sunna’s forehead before drifting off to sleep.


	6. A Most Urgent Matter (Diluc x Main Character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah starts feeling sick but she can't bring herself to turn down plans shes already made. What if something important comes up?

“Savannah, are you sure you’re okay?” Paimon said worriedly.

“Of course, Paimon.” She said, putting powder on to cover the flushed look of her face. “Besides, we promised Amber we’d go wind gliding and we can’t reschedule that /again/. I don’t think I could take another disappointed face.”

“As long as you’re not sick. It’s probably not safe to fly if you’re sick.” Paimon said, still concerned.

Savannah took a deep breath. She had a list of things to do today with people who asked for help. She didn’t think it was right to stay in and do nothing for something as small as a little headache and a slight fever.

But Paimon saw how she ever so slightly stumbled every now and then. Any passerby might not notice but they’ve been together long enough that she would!

Savannah took a deep breath as she went outside. “This is what I need. Fresh air.” She said to herself. She walked through the city, waving to people. She decided to avoid the usual wall climbs and just take a leisurely pace. She held onto handrails and walls for those couple times she needed to steady herself, thinking them just flukes or sudden heat spikes in temperature. She felt herself get more drained than usual as she walked up the steps. Had there always been this many stairs?

When Amber finally came into view. “Hey Savannah! Are you excited for wind gliding today? I’m looking forward to a few races!”

“Absolutely.” Savannah said with a smile, hoping it seemed normal.

“Where’s Paimon though? I’m surprised she’s not with you!”

Savannah looked around, surprised as well. In fact, she didn’t remember hearing anything from Paimon since leaving her room.

“Anyway, lets climb the statue and start at the top of it! It’ll be great for distance!” Amber immediately started to climb to statue. Savannah places her hand on the statue ready to climb up, but as soon as she looked up to the Tower she felt a wave of dizziness. Perhaps Paimon was right. Maybe she shouldn’t be climbing or wind-gliding.

“Savannah.” The familiar voice made her turn around.

“Diluc? What are you doing here?” Savannah asked surprised. Honestly he had been one of the few people she hadn’t want to run into today. Despite courting, she didn’t want to see her when she was feeling weaker than usual.

Diluc started at her intensely for a moment and then said. “I could use your assistance actually. It’s urgent.”

“Master Diluc!” Amber, who hadn’t climbed too high yet jumped down from the statue. “Did you want to go wind-gliding with us? Savannah and I were going to do a couple races!”

“Another time. I need Savannah’s help with an urgent matter back at the winery.”

“Alright! Do let me know if I can help as well.” Amber said With a cheery smile. Savannah nodded. Even when not feeling well, Ambers cheerful positivity was infectious. She followed Diluc out to the city. Had Savannah not been sick, she would have noticed that Diluc seemed to be standing closer than usual to her. Savannah’s eyes widened at the beautiful black horse waiting outside the city for them.

“I got us a horse too so we could get there quicker.” Diluc explained.

“It’s really that urgent?” She said.

“Yes. And if you’re going to suggest getting the Knights involved, as usual, they’ll just be useless in this matter.”

Savannah couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “I’ve gotten used to that at this point.” She quickly wiped a bead of sweat from her brow, hoping he didn’t see.

He helped her onto the horse and then, surprisingly to her, climbed on behind her. She blushed as she felt an arm around her waist as he grabbed the reins with his free hands, urging the horse onwards. Normally she was behind him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his soft red hair, smelling the scents of grapes and wine off of him. It was actually kind of nice to be able to lean against his chest though. She closed her eyes.

“Hey, no drifting off to sleep.” He said seriously.

“I’m not, just enjoying this.” Though she did feel like she could fall asleep. She had barely done anything and somehow felt exhausted. She hoped whatever urgent matter Diluc needed help with they could get it done quickly.

When they finally got to the winery, Diluc helped her down. “This matter is rather important, so I’d rather take this somewhere more private.” 

Savannah nodded, trying to look serious and focused. As she climbed the stairs to the second floor she stumbled, but Diluc caught her immediately. 

“Are you alright?” He said, somehow not really sounding like a question at all, even though it was phrased to be one.

“Y-Yes I’m fine.” She said. Diluc took her hand and intertwined their fingers gently. She smiled. Diluc liked being more affectionate in private. She just hoped he couldn’t feel the heat or sweat through his gloves.

When she walked into the room she was a little shock. “Is this…”

“My private chambers.” He finished for her, closing the doors. Suddenly, she was swept off her feet as Diluc picked her up, princess-style.

“D-Diluc!?” She gasped, wrapping her arms around him. “What are you doing!?”

“Dealing with a most urgent matter. My partner pushing herself when she’s most certainly not feeling well.” She opened her mouth to protest, but Diluc interrupted her immediately as he walked over to the bed. “And before you say ‘I’m fine’ or ‘I want to help’, there is no immediate danger, I made that up. Paimon told me you were sick and considering doing something as dangerous as wind-gliding. You are no doubt an excellent wind-glider, but that requires focus and a clear head, certainly not what you have now.” He set her on the bed and tucked her underneath the covers. “So I brought you here to rest. Not a single knight will be able to reach you here and therefore you won’t feel obligated to help.”

“Diluc, I don’t think I should be taking a day off. I should be doing something.”

“You want something to do? Look at the ceiling and make sure it doesn’t spin.” She narrowed her eyes at him, but did look up at the ceiling and indeed, it did spin. She sighed.

“Okay I see your point.”

“Good.” Diluc sighed, relieved to have won his battle.

“Master Diluc, I brought what you requested.” A chirpy voice said from behind the bedroom door.

“Good, bring them in.” A maid walked in with a cart containing water, food, towels, and a chilled bowl of water. Diluc excused the maid who curtsied and left. He removed his gloves as he dipped the towel in the water and started dabbing at your face. “Smart to try to cover up your face with powder, but drips of sweat tend to ruin that.”

“I knew you’d see through it right away, even if Paimon hadn’t told you.” She couldn’t deny that the cold cloth felt good though.

“So you were going to avoid me. Nice try.” He said amused. Paimon as an informant on matters like these would be useful. And his swift action would likely mean Paimon would come to him again for help. “Don’t be upset at Paimon by the way. They just wanted what was best for your health.”

“I’m not mad. Once I looked up at that statue I knew she was right.”

“Really?” Paimon said, appearing out of nowhere. “You’re really not mad at Paimon?” Savannah smiled.

“Of course not. You were trying to help and I was being stubborn.”

“You were! Paimon knew if you wouldn’t listen to Paimon then Master Diluc might be able to convince you!” Paimon hugged Savannah through the covers who couldn’t really hug her back with how Diluc had tucked her whole body underneath them. “Paimon will come visit later so you can get some rest! Maybe Paimon will get Sticky Honey Roast for when you wake up!” Paimon disappeared on her mission.

Diluc sighed. “Geez, she sure can be noisy.”

“With the best of intentions.” Savannah smiled to which Diluc smiled back. He set the cloth back down and then leaned forward to kiss the top of her head.

“Get some sleep. I’ll stay with you until you drift off. Water and food is here for when you wake up.”

“If you so wish it.” Savannah said, slightly sarcastic but still smiling, making Diluc chuckle shortly. “Goodnight, Diluc.”

“Sleep well, Savannah.” Diluc said, petting her head.


	7. I'm Here For You (Diluc x Main Character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME SPOILERS FROM PROLOGUE. I think if you finish up Prologue 2 you should be fine. I’m not used to writing angst so I hope you like it.

Diluc was heading back to the winery from the tavern. Savannah had said she’d come by today after she finished up at the winery and some other mission but she must have gotten too busy. He just hoped she was okay and not pushing herself again.

“Master Diluc!” The head maid hurried over to him. “Please excuse my rudeness sir, but before you go inside, there’s something you should know.” Diluc raised an eyebrow. We’re the Knights of Favonius here for some sort of business? Or worse guests perhaps? “Savannah is inside. She came back to winery after that mission. We asked if she forgot about going to the tavern, but she just hummed and started doing the tasks we had asked of her earlier. She seems to be caught in some sort of daze. She paused for about 20 minutes when she was cleaning a window and was just staring outside. Needless to say, we’re worried.”

Diluc frowned at the news. Something must have happened on that mission. “Where is she now?“

“She was dusting the shelves again last time I saw her. The other maids and butlers are keeping an eye on her in case she accidentally hurts herself more. I came out here closer to your return time to catch you before you went inside.”

“‘Hurts herself more’? What does that mean?” He said crossed his arms.

“She… came back covered in bandages sir from her mission.” His eyes widened at the news.

“Send word to Barbara to come for a healing session.” The maid nodded and hurried along. Diluc headed inside, bracing himself for what might happen. Sure enough, Savannah was dusting a bookshelf, seeming to be off in a daze. Her legs and arms had various bandages on them.

“Master Diluc!” A high pitched voice said. Paimon appeared in front of him.  
Savannah stopped her dusting and turned to him, revealing a bandage on her cheek as well.

“You’re back already? I was going to meet you at the tavern tonight.”

“The taverns already closed, Savannah.” Diluc said calmly, though inside he was filled with turmoil and a thousand questions. He was reminded of his father, but she was at least no where near that condition. Savannah was also a very capable fighter, so whoever or whatever she fought was powerful. Either way, there would be hell to pay later on, Diluc would make sure of it.

Savannah looked genuinely surprised when she looked outside to see what time it was and then sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m… not feeling myself.” Savannah said, her eyes glancing away. Diluc then noticed how red her eyes were, which had been crying at some point.

“That’s alright.” Whatever it was that was bothering her, she was trying to keep it bottled up and hiding it from others. Poorly, he might add. “Let’s go up to my chambers.” He gently took her hand. She seemed to be conflicted about agreeing but she went with him after Diluc’s gentle tug along as he started for the stairs to the second floor. He intertwined their fingers and he felt her squeeze his hand tightly. He glanced at her every now and then, noting the chaos she seemed to be going through in her mind.

When they got into his chambers and he closed the door, he removed his hand from hers and placed both them them on the sides of her arms. “Savannah, what happened?” Savannah’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me it’s nothing.” She glanced away. Gently she pulled away and walked over to the bed, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Diluc followed her and sat down next to her, waiting for her response.

But how could she tell him? How could she tell him that her brother was ‘The Prince’? That he was the reason the monsters of this world had started attacking so vehemently? That their interference in this world has caused so many to be hurt. If he knew, would Diluc come to hate her? What would happen to her brother if the word spread? Would they hunt him down and try to kill him? What would happen to her? Would she lose all the friends she had made here and be branded as a traitor?

“Savannah.” His voice broke her from her thoughts. “Remember what I said? Should you ever need help, you can come to me.” He took her closest hand and kissed the back of it. “I am here for you. Believe in me.”

Tears welled in her eyes. She leaned her forehead against her knees. “I know who the ‘The Prince’ is. I know who is leading them.”

Diluc’s eyes widened. “Is that who did this to you?” Tears fell down her cheeks as she nodded. Diluc’s internal fury only grew. No way would she have taken on a mission alone if she knew she would be taking on the Abyss Order’s boss. She would have come to him or Jean or someone for help. Which meant this person had likely seen her as a threat and ambushed her. By her hesitance, it also meant that it was likely someone they knew too. “Who was it?” He asked softly, anger hidden behind it.

She grit her teeth as tears seemed to fall harder. She would rather avoid it. Pretend it wasn’t true. Saying out loud would only make it more real. But she trusted Diluc and he should know the truth. “It was my brother.” She said after a moment of silence as she tried to gather up her courage to finally admit it.

Diluc’s eyes widened. “Your brother… is the ‘The Prince’ leading the Abyss Order?” More questions came to mind, but now he felt more protective than he did before.

“I just don’t understand…“ Her voice breaking as she started to sob. “Why would he do this? The brother I knew would never hurt innocent people. He wouldn’t hurt me.”

Diluc’s eyes narrowed. If the Knights of Favonius were to find out, they’d ask her stupid questions like if she knew about her brother, even though the answer was obvious. It would only make her feel worse. They might even assume the worst about her, despite being the hero of Mondstat. Diluc moved so his body was up against her and wrapped her in a gentle hug, which made her stiffen. “We’ll figure this out. I promise. I’ll have people look into it. We’ll keep it secret to avoid any unnecessary suspicion or questions.” She lifted her head up and looked at him surprised. He wiped at her tears with his thumb as he cupped her cheek. “I will always be there to help. You tell me what you need and I will be by your side.”

Finally everything broke inside her and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest as she started crying heavily. The pain, the sorrow, the confusion, he would gladly accept it all. The next time ‘The Prince’ would go after her, Diluc would be there at her side.


	8. Cooking for You (Diluc X Main Character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober combined prompts of flirting & cooking
> 
> Fluffy Dating Stuff

Savannah blushed as she pulled out the note in her pocket. She didn’t know how Diluc always managed to slip notes without her looking, but it was really sweet. He wondered if he knew she blushed every time she found one.

Thinking about you.  
Diluc didn’t flirt in the usual ways. It was always subtle. Sometimes he’d slip candy in which was a nice treat on her adventuring treks. She felt really lucky to have him honestly.

Whereas he always seemed amused with anytime she tried to flirt. Perhaps trying to fluster him was too much, but she did want to impress him somehow. He no doubt had plenty of people try to flirt with him. He was probably used to sweet words from both flirting and schmoozing. So anything she had said he’d probably heard a hundred times before. Perhaps she needed to try something else.

~

Diluc was tending to the bar when Savannah walked in. “What brings you here?” He said with a small smile. “Hopefully not some Knight errand you got wrapped into.”

Savannah giggled. “No just wanted to ask you something.”

“Alright.” He set the cup down he was cleaning and then leaned onto the bar top, setting his arms on it out in front of him. “What do you want to ask?”

“What time do you get off?” He raised an eyebrow.

“That’s it?” She nodded determinedly, which he found rather cute. “I should be off for dinner.” He almost chuckled at how brightly her face lit up.

“Great! Meet me at your place when you’re done!” Savannah said excitedly. She quickly looked around and the leaned forward and kissed his cheek before running out. He stood there frozen for a second. Somehow no one had seemed to notice. She was getting bolder lately and he found it rather amusing.

~

“Savannah, are you sure about this?” Paimon asked. Savannah has asked if she could use the kitchen and to be alone so that it would be a surprise.

“Absolutely! I want to do something different for him and Xiangling’s advice was really helpful!” She had gone all the way to Xiangling’s restaurant in Liyue to get advice on one aspect that would make this perfect.

“As long as Paimon gets some too!” She said spinning.

“I promise you’ll get some. If I have time I’d like to make it for everyone here. As a thank you for their hard work.”

“That’s a lot of food to make!” Paimon said. “Paimon will help!”

“Thanks Paimon, I appreciate it.”

~  
When Diluc arrived home he was surprised, and rather suspicious, to find no one else around. He wondered if something bad had happened and had his guard up.

Until he smelled something delicious coming from the dining room. He walked over and as he drew closer he heard a sigh.

“We did it! I can’t believe we were able to make all that food!” Diluc heard Paimon say.

“Thank goodness. I was really hoping we’d be able to finish on time. I just hope Diluc gets here before it gets cold.” Savannah said. When he got to the open doorway he saw her wipe her brow. “Maybe I have time to go shower real quick though. I don’t really want him to see me sweaty like this.”

“I’ve seen you sweaty from battle. I don’t see how it makes a difference.” Both of them turned to look at him in surprise.

“Master Diluc! You’ve returned!” Paimon cheered. Savannah grinned.  
“Welcome home.”

Diluc’s heart beat against his chest at hearing that. It certainly felt more like home with her here.

“What’s all this about?” He finally said as he walked over.

“I made dinner! I wanted to do something special!" Savannah said cheerfully.  
"And... where is everyone else?"

"Oh, they're probably all in the kitchen grabbing their food. Sorry. I wanted to try to make food for everyone." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"You... made food for everyone... by yourself?"

"Paimon helped too!" Paimon huffed and then turned to Savannah. "Paimon will go eat her tasty snacks now!" Paimon disappeared.

Diluc stood there staring at her for a moment. It was one thing to make a meal. It was a whole other thing to make a meal for everyone in the mansion.

"Diluc? Are you okay?" She asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said, going back to his normal self. Diluc walked over to his seat at the head of the table. He didn't really eat here much except for when there were meetings or boring dinners he had to host. He mostly ate in his study as he worked.

Savannah moved to her seat on his right side. Immediately he reached for her hand to hold it. She smiled and squeezed it as she began to eat, glancing at him often to see his reaction. Diluc didn't fail to notice either, so he purposefully was slow about it, just to tease her. Once he did finally take a bite his eyes widened. "This is delicious." He said softly, rather shocked.

"Really?" He looked at her to see her wearing a heartwarming expression. He smiled softly, which made Savannah's heart leap even more.

"Really. It's wonderful."

"I'm glad. I’ve had a lot of practice with this recipe so I’m happy you like it. Oh! You should try the juice!" She said with a grin.

"You did something different with the juice?" He was a bit wary, but if the juice was as good as the food... Diluc picked up the glass and examined it closely, trying to find the hidden secret in it, which he couldn't. He took a sip and once again he was blown away by the taste. Grape juice was certainly his favorite drink but whatever she added made it different, almost sophisticated in a way. "I'm very impressed, Savannah." He said. "I didn't think that there would be a flavor like this that would go so well with grape juice." She certainly was full of surprises. "What did you put in here."

"Well, I added holy basil, vinegar, ginger, black salt, a slight bit of sugar, lemon, and honey." She said listing it out on her fingers as she tried to recall her ingredient list.

“You added all of that into this!?” Diluc exclaimed, making Savannah laughed. Diluc took another sip slowly, trying to break down the flavors in his mouth. They all blended so perfectly. “Perhaps I should hire you as a wine taster too if you can make concoctions like this so well.”

“No, no. I got a lot of help from my friend Xiangling in Liyue.”

“You went all the way to Liyue just for this?” She glanced away with an awkward laugh. She had meant to omit that fact. Diluc was surprised at the effort she had put into all this. She had gone above and beyond for him and his people. Diluc tried to remember the last time someone did something like this for him out of the goodness of their heart, and not because they were ordered to or done to schmooze him.

“You’re blushing.” Savannah gasped.

“What?”

“Your cheeks are pink!” She said excitedly and quickly got up from her chair to hug him.

“S-Savannah!” He exclaimed, trying to hide his face.

“I never thought I’d see you blush. You make me blush so often. I didn’t know this would be what would get you. I’ll just have to make you food more often.”  
“It’s not the food that’s making me blush.” He grumbled to himself but let her hug him until she was satisfied.

Savannah pulled away. “Sorry, Sorry, I got a little too excited. It’s just... all your little notes and candy gifts made me so happy, I wanted to do something for you.” She glanced away from him, smiling and blushing now.

“I don’t do them to seek reciprocation. I do them so you will smile.” Diluc said simply, but then smiled. “But yes, this does make me happy. Don’t do this all the time though. I saw you wiping sweat from your brow earlier. No need to go to all that trouble just for me.”

Savannah giggled. “It wasn’t any trouble.”

“Perhaps instead we can cook together next time.” He said, having almost finished his juice.

“That’s be great!” She cheered. Diluc smiled softly again and then leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“It’s a date then.”


End file.
